Smile And Send Me To Oblivion
by GayApparel
Summary: DROPPEDCOMPLETE PreRENT. A version of Mark and Roger's past. How they met, what they did. Eventually MR slash. Rated R for language and situation. Please RR. This is my first time. Thank you. Please excuse any and ALL grammatical errors in this fic .
1. Cute Smile

**Smile And Send Me To Oblivion**

Disclaimer: I do not own or am affiliated with the RENT characters no matter how much I'd love to. Thank you Jonathan Larson. God rest your soul.

Notes: This is my very first time I've ever written a fanfic. This story is based on long talks I had with a friend about how Mark/Roger could have met. Thank you Jessica. This one's for you. And thank you to the fraulein (greatest author I have ever read) for the push to put this in here. Also thank you for your notes. They've helped alot. Love to you. And thank you to all who review this. Please be gentle. It's my first time. Enjoy!****

* * *

_Cute Smile_

I watch him open his eyes. He looks over at me and gives a lazy smile. It's amazing he's smiling at all. Roger was never one to smile. Not like he used to. He sits up on our bed and draws me close to him. I rest my head on his chest. His fingers line my arm softly. I love him. Always have. And finally he's all mine. Well, all that's left. But he still mine. What a struggle it was to get to this point though. First with...

Middle School, 1986. First day of seventh grade. My mother gave me yet another horrible bowl hair cut. God, I can't wait till I can get my hair cut at a barbershop. She dropped me off in front of the school. Scarsdale. I hate this town. I frantically search my backpack for my class schedule. Great, Social Studies first.

I get to class and attain a seat close to the front. Even with my glasses, I can't see all that well. The teacher has already written her name and the first lesson on the board . Homework on the first day. Just what I need. I watch all the other students take their seats including a blonde boy who looked like he belongs in a rock video. He carries a guitar case with him too. He seems like he'd be one of the popular boys. He probably is. Well that rules out trying to talk to him.

Second period; Math. Not my favourite subject, but I'm good in it. It may just be I'm good with numbers. Could have something to do with the fact that I'm Jewish. My mom says my whole family's good with numbers. Like my father, the accountant. But that's not important. This teacher is more pleasant. The blonde boy from my first period class is in here too. He sits in the back. I, of course take a seat right up in front. As the teacher begins her lesson, noises from the back of the class can be heard. It's the blonde boy and some other boys laughing. Cute smile. The teacher urges them to quiet down and continues her lesson. I watch him a bit longer. He throws the teacher a dirty look and laughs again with the other boys. I shake my head and my attention is thwarted back to the teacher.

Third period; Science. This class is fun. The teacher's a real nut. I guess that's why he's teaching science. The blonde boy isn't in this class. The teacher shows us something really neat about electricity. The entire class stands on the tables holding hands. I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone's hair is standing up.

Fourth period; Yearbook. Yes, I was on the yearbook staff. The photographer as a matter of fact. I love working with cameras. I love to film anything and everything. Problem is my parents don't think it's a good idea. They want me to go to college and become a doctor, or an accountant like my dad. Shudder at the thought. I love being behind the camera. The yearbook teacher assigns me to take pictures of random students during the lunch hour. Sounds like fun, but who to take pictures of?

Lunchtime. Wow, this day's gone by pretty fast. I took a nice stroll through the campus. No one really to interesting to photograph. I took a couple shots of the cheerleaders, but their over-excessive cheeriness made me want to throw up. I wander over to the bleachers by the football field and lo and behold, I see him. The blonde boy and his friends. He has a cigarette in his mouth. Nasty habit that is. I see them laughing. From a distance, I take a few shots of them. They don't see me at first, but then he turns around and spots me. Crap. Should I hide? He's walking toward me. Uh... Damn, nowhere to go.

"Hey," I hear him shout out to me. He doesn't seem angry, but he's practically running to me.

I smile nervously.

"You with the camera." I wait for him to reach me before saying anything.

"Uh, hi." I feel my nerves really kicking in.

"Hey, what ya doing with that camera?" What do I say to him?

"Taking pictures." Straight and to the point.

"You mean gathering evidence." He drops his cigarette and steps it out. He gives me a wink and a smile. Cute smile.

"No. Just taking pictures for the yearbook. I'm supposed to take pictures of random students, but none of them are interesting enough to me."

"So I'm interesting to you?"

I feel my face redden some. "Well, yeah. I mean more interesting than uh, all the other students."

He laughs. "You didn't get any pics of me with the cigarette in my mouth did you? I don't need to get suspended on the first day of school."

"No. I don't think so. If I did I'll make sure to throw them out." I assure him.

"Hey that's cool man." Another cute smile from him. His smiles are so genuine. "Hey, why don't you come hang out with us?" Doth my ears deceive me?

"You want me to hang out with you?" I'm in complete shock.

"Yeah. You seem pretty cool. C'mon."

Before I can protest he's dragging me by the arm. Did I really just get invited to hang out with the 'cool' guys? I'm still in shock.

"Hey guys, this is..." Shit, I forgot to give him my name.

"Mark." I tell him.

"Well, it's nice to put a name to the face." He smiles at me. "I'm Roger. This is Scott, Frankie, and Donny." They all say hi. They don't seem particularly happy I'm there. I smile apprehensively.

"Hey Mark, what's your next class?"

I ponder this a moment then snatch my schedule from my pocket. "Uh, I have P.E. next."

"I had that before lunch. The teacher's a real ass." Roger and his friends laugh.

"Great. Something to look forward to." A hint of sarcasm. He laughs at me. I blush.

"You know, you're pretty cool. Why don't you meet up with us after school right here." His friends roll their eyes.

Like I didn't notice. "Nah, I..." The bell rings.

"After school, right here. I'll see you then." Before I even get the chance to decline he rushes off with his friends to class. Well I think he's going to class.


	2. Cohen, Mark Cohen

Disclaimer: On the first page.

Notes: This chapter's a little short. Sorry. But thank you to all of you who have read my work and reviewed. I appreciate it soooo much. And thank you to those who have yet to read/review my stuff. I love you all.

* * *

_Cohen, Mark Cohen_

Fifth period; Physical Education. I hate this class. More than anything. They make you work out. On the first day no less. The teacher, of course is the football coach, so the first thing he has us do is try out for the team. Well, the jocks anyway. The rest of us just sit around and watch. Sports, definitely not my strong suit. I should've brought my camera. At least I'd have something to do.

Sixth period; English. Now this is a class I don't mind. And the teacher is pretty cool. I think she's a lesbian. She has an interesting way of teaching. I'm gonna really like this class. Although she already assigned us homework. So now I have Social Studies and English to do when I get home.

The bell rings. School's out. I compose myself before making my way to the bleachers. What if the only reason he asked me out there was to beat me up? I'm not exactly mister macho. In fact, I'm short for my age, I wear glasses, and all in all I look like a nerd. A deep breath. I grab my backpack and slowly make my way to the bleachers.

I get there and I notice him first. That cute smile again. I hesitantly continue over to him when he notices me. He's alone. I wonder where his friends were.

"Hey good, you made it." He seems pleased I'm here.

I'm nervous though. "Yeah. So what did you want?"

"To hang out. You seem pretty cool."

I raise a brow. "Are you sure you're talking about me?" What's he smoking besides those cigarettes?

"Yeah. Besides, you said you need pics of interesting people for the yearbook, and I thought I'd give you a chance to do that." Is he serious? Is this the only reason he wanted me to hang out?

He continues. "My band is practicing at Scott's garage and thought if you wanted you could take pics of us and maybe grab a bite to eat afterwards."

That didn't sound so bad. "Ok. But I have to call my mom first and let her know."

"Cool. You wanna call from Scott's place?"

"I should probably call her before I leave here."

"Cool. I'll go with you." He actually wants to go with me?

I agree and we head over to the pay phone closest to the front of the school. I call my mom to let her know I'm going to a 'friends' place, but she's skeptical. She however, agrees to let me go as long as I'm home in time to do my homework.

"My mom says it's fine as long as I'm home in time to do my homework."

"Cool. So Mark, what's your last name?" He asks me curiously.

"Cohen. Mark Cohen. It's Jewish. What's yours?"

"Davis. It's English. I think." He gives a light-hearted laugh.

I laugh with him, but I fail to see the humour. "How are we getting to your friend's house?"

"My mom's coming to pick us up. The others will meet us there. Got your camera?"

"Yeah." As if he couldn't see it around my neck. "What sort of music do you guys play?"

"Punk. Rock. We dabble. Actually we're fairly new. We only got together at the end of summer. Nothing happening yet, but we're hoping for a gig soon."

"Cool. I notice you carry a guitar. You play or just carry it?"

He found my question amusing. "Yeah I play. I've been playing for a few years. Taught myself."

"Wow. Can I see it?" That's when his mom shows up.

"I'll show you when we get to Scott's."

Roger got in the front seat and I hop into the back. The car ride was quiet for the most part except for Roger introducing me to his mom and her asking him how school was. He turns up the radio and proceeds to play air guitar. I chuckle a little but go about fiddling with the camera.

We finally arrive at Scott's house and Roger's mom gives him a kiss on the cheek. He protests and cringes wiping his face saying something about 'not in front of the guys' and gets out grabbing his guitar on the way. I can hear his friends snicker a bit, then they look at me with discontent. I don't think they want me here. I feel real uneasy being here. But Roger seems to want me here so I guess I'll stick around.


	3. Pretty Much The Most Popular Boy

Disclaimer: On first page. Thanks again Jonathan Larson.

Notes: I thank all of you who have reviewed this so far. It gives me this HUGE smile on my face. Thank you again to the- fraulein (I think anyone who love RENT should read her stuff. It's HELLA awesome) for all your input. Chapter 4 coming soon. Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers. I love you all.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Pretty Much The Most Popular Boy

Their rehearsal goes well and I get some great shots of them playing. The other boys still don't like the idea I'm here, but oblige me by posing for the pictures. I'm having some fun. At least Roger didn't ignore me the whole time. Actually he talked to me most of the time.

The time goes by pretty quickly. Before I know it, it's 6 o'clock. Shit, I better get home. My mom's gonna be pissed. I go to tell Roger, but he's not to be found. I start to panic when he comes out of the bathroom. Whew!

"Hey Rog, I have to get going. How am I gonna get home?"

"I'll give my mom a call and have her pick us up." He does. A few minutes later he meets me outside and we wait. "Hey Mark, you wanna hang out after school tomorrow?" Is he for real?

"Uh, sure." I'm flabbergasted.

"Great. Maybe you can come to my house. I'm sure my mom won't mind."

That's when she arrives. We get in the car in the same order and he asks his mom if it's okay I come over tomorrow. She smiles and says that's fine. She looks tired. His mom seems really nice. Nothing like my mom. My mom is loud and obnoxious. And I think she likes my sister Cindy better.

I give his mom directions to my house and she drops me off. I get out and thank her and tell Roger I'll see him tomorrow. I walk up to the door and watch them drive off before going inside.

Once inside my mom attacks me with an array of kisses to the cheek. Ew! "What was that for?" I ask her as I'm wiping my face.

"What, can't I give my little boy a few kisses?" No. And if you touch me again I'll...

"It's gross mom. Go kiss Cindy. She doesn't mind them."

Wrong choice of words. "Oh and you mind them?" She acts hurt. She even pouts. Oh mom, don't do that.

"That's not what I mean mom. I'm sorry. Just please don't ever do it in public." EVER!

She ignores my plea. "Go get washed up, dinner's almost ready. Then after dinner I want you to do your homework. I want you in bed no later than 10 o'clock."

"Okay mom." I run upstairs to my room first and drop off my backpack. I'm still getting over the fact I'm hanging out with Roger tomorrow. He's pretty much the most popular boy in school. Even if he is only in seventh grade. Not to mention he's the best looking boy in the entire school.

I hurry and wash up and rush back downstairs for dinner. I eat quickly, not giving any time for either of my parents to ask how my day was, or what I did. As I'm putting my plate into the sink my mom tells me it's my night for the dishes. Damn.

I run up the stair after I finish the dishes and jump on my bed to begin my homework. I can't stop thinking about Roger. I can't believe I get to spend time with him tomorrow. And on purpose. Which reminds me, I better ask my mom if it's okay for me to go over there after school.

As luck would have it, she knocks on my door. "Come in."

"Mark dear," She opens the door. "Want to tell me about your day?" She asks, but she just means tell. I have no choice.

"Sure mom." She sits on the corner of my bed and looks at me curiously.

"Well mom, my yearbook teacher wanted me to take pictures of random students, but I found most of them to be droll. Then I met Roger, who has a band so I took pictures of them."

"Oh a band. What sort of music do they play? Classical?" Hardly.

"Not exactly mom. They play rock." More like heavy metal.

"Oh! Rock. Well that's nice dear." She didn't seem to happy about that. She even mumbled something about it being the 'devil's music'.

"Uh mom, would it be okay if I go to Roger's house tomorrow after school? His mom says it's okay." I gave her my best innocent look.

"Well, as long as you do your homework I don't see a problem with that. Just be home in time for dinner."

"I will. Thank you." I give her a hug and a kiss even.

She smiles at me. "Get your homework done then take a shower." She gives me a kiss on the forehead then walks out.


	4. 12 Year Old Gay Boy

Disclaimer: On first page.

A/N: Here's chap 4. Thank you all so much for reading/reviewing my stuff. It means so much to me. And thank you to those who just read it for sheer entertainment. I love you all. Thank you again fraulein for your help too. Love you.

* * *

12-Year-Old Gay Boy

The next morning I'm up bright and early. I'm excited. I can't help it. I dress quickly and practically run out the door in a flash. My mom stops me on my way out and coaxes me to have breakfast. She's made scrambled eggs and hash browns. I scarf my food and dash out the door. My sister Cindy grabs my backpack and yanks me. I nearly fall on her.

"Damnit Cindy. What do you want?" To pester me.

"What, I can't give my little brother a hug before he heads off to school?" I can hear the sarcasm in her voice. Damn her.

"I'm in a hurry Cindy." She's already wrapped her arms around me. I struggle to break free from her wretched grasp. "Cindy, I have to go. I can't miss the bus." Freedom. I run briskly to the bus.

I get to first period late because I was in the dark room developing the pictures I took yesterday. The pictures of the cheerleaders were a little blurry because they were moving while I took the shots. But the ones of Roger at the bleachers were good. So were the ones of him and his band. Damn he is so cute. Okay, so I am a 12-year-old gay boy. No one knows it though and for now it's going to stay that way.

I see him as I run into class after the bell rings. Someone has taken the seat I had yesterday and am forced to sit in the back. Roger waves me over to him and points to a seat beside him.

"Hey. How's it going? You're late."

"Yeah. I was developing the pictures I took yesterday. They turned out really good."

"Do you got 'em with you?"

"Yeah, you wanna see them?" Of course he does.

"Sure." The teacher interrupts our conversation by clearing her throat. Roger snickers. I hand him the pictures I took and he gives them a look over.

"Hey these turned out great. Good work." He whispers to me.

I feel myself redden. "Thanks." He smiles at me. That cute smile again.

He hands me back the pictures with another smile. My face brightens once again. This time though, because of his smile. I hide my face as best I could so he doesn't notice. I wonder if he has any idea I've got a crush on him. What would he do? How would he react if he found out? Would he still be my friend? What if he shared my... doubtful.

The bell rings. Roger looks over at me and gestures me to get up. I wasn't even paying attention in class. What had I missed? Well hopefully he paid attention. I gather my books sticking them into my backpack and Rog and I walk toward our next class.

"You know, let's not go to class."

"But we could get in trouble." I've never ditched a day in my life. And never thought of doing so either.

"No we won't. Not if we don't get caught. Come on. It'll be fun." I don't even have the chance to say no, he's dragging me by the arm toward the football field.

"Come on hurry. Before they have a chance to catch us."

"What if they call my parents to tell them I wasn't in class?"

"They don't call till after a third time so don't worry." He didn't sound very convincing, but I went along with it. We make our way through the football field through a hole in the fence.

"Where are we going?"

"If we hurry we can catch the bus to my house. My mom won't be home so we can hang there. She's working a double shift today so she won't be home till later tonight. And since you're suppose to come over later anyway, we can just hang there till you have to go home."

We scurry to catch the bus and just make it. He seems to know the driver pretty well and even speaks to a few others sharing the ride with us. He must ride the public transportation system often. We rode for about an hour before we reached his neighbourhood.

"Come on we have to hurry. If the neighbours see me they'll tell my mom and I'll never hear the end of it. Not that she'll yell at me but she'll give me the 'you need an education to get a good job' speech. I don't need an education. As long as I've got my guitar and my band I'm good."

I laugh as we run to his house. He opens the door and we hurry in. He takes a quick peek making sure no one saw us then closes the door.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I ask unsure of why we were really here to begin with.

"I don't know. We've got till 6 o'clock. Got any ideas? I figured we could just hang out." He extracts a cigarette from his pack and lights it. "Want one?"

I don't smoke, normally, but what the hell. "Okay." I take one and he lights it for me. I watch him smoke his and try to imitate him. I cough.

He laughs at me. "This must be your first time. Take it slow."

I do. It becomes a little easier, but I can't figure out why he likes these things. "Does your mom know you smoke?"

"Not really. I'm sure she suspects something though, since she notices her smokes keep disappearing. But she hasn't said anything, so I guess she doesn't mind."

"Okay." I decide to change the subject. "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend? Nah. Haven't found any I'm interested in. Most of the girls are to fake. Besides I... Never mind. That's not important."

"What? I mean if you want to tell me." Please say you're gay.

"It's nothing." I come to find he says that often. "I'm just not ready for a girlfriend. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Hell no. Girls are not my forte. "No. I haven't found one I like. Plus this hair cut doesn't do much for my image either."

"Well I can certainly change that. C'mon." He grabs my arm and drags me to the bathroom. "Now how do you want it? Like mine? Or something different?"

"I can't. My mom would get pissed."

"Do you do everything your mom says?"

"No. Not always." Okay so I do.

"So let me do something to your mop. Otherwise you'll never get a girlfriend." He grins mischievously.

I don't want a girlfriend. "Okay." I can't help but give in. "But I'll have to put my hair back before I leave. My mom would have a fit."

"No problem. You can fix it before you leave."

My hair has so much hairspray in it, that when I touch it I can hear it crackle. He went crazy with the hairspray and a comb. I think he teased my hair. It almost resembles a flock of seagulls. If my mom saw my hair she would shit bricks. Honestly, I think I'm about to do the same thing.

"Rog, what did you do to my hair?" I'm staring into the mirror in disbelief.

"You don't like it?" He acts hurt. And he quivers his lower lip. That's adorable. But not fair.

"I didn't say that. It's just different. And big. Very big."

"But you like it right?"

I stare a bit longer before answering. "Yeah. It's... cool."

"You really don't like it." He sounds surprised. "I'm hurt." He quivers his lower lip again. Damn him. He's so cute. Well one day he'll make some girl really lucky. I just hope it could be me instead.

"No I like it. I really do." I don't, but I can't help but give in to him. I would give in to him any time, all the time. All I need is a chance.

"No you don't. I can tell. You're just being nice." He starts laughing suddenly.

"What's so funny?"

"Your hair. It does look bad. Real bad. I think I teased it to high. If you want to wash it out you can."

"Naw. I think I'll keep it this way. It's not _that_ bad." I laugh too. "Okay, it is _that_ bad." We share a good laugh together about my hair, and I decide to wash it out.


	5. Marky? Only My Mom Calls Me That

Disclaimer: Still on the first page. It will always be on the first page. But how I wish these were mine. Thanks again Jonathan Larson.

A/N: Thanks again sooooo much to all of you who've read and reviewed. Also thank you to those who just read it. I appreciate it so much. It makes me smile brightly hearing from all those who reviewed it. Here's chap 5. I need some ideas for summer fun for two almost eighth grade Mark/Roger. Any ideas at all. I welcome all sorts of stuff. It's been a while since I was that young so I forgot what they do. hehe. Thanks alot again. Love you all.

* * *

Chapter 5- Marky? Only My Mom Calls Me That

For the next several hours we did nothing but bullshit, and laugh about how horrible my hair looked. I gaze at my watch and realise it's almost 3 o'clock. Shit. I have to do my homework. Damnit. I only have homework in Social Studies. If my mom finds out I skipped school today she's gonna be beyond pissed.

"Hey Rog, what am I gonna do about not having my homework done?"

"You're worried about homework? Why? Just don't do it. Missing your homework one time isn't gonna hurt your grade."

"Well, what if the teachers call my parents?" I chew on my lower lip nervously.

"Don't worry so much." If he knew my mom he wouldn't say that. "Hey you hungry?" He jumps off his bed and heads out the door.

"Yeah I am." I follow him downstairs.

He makes us bologna sandwiches, then we sit at the dining table and eat. These aren't to bad. Could use a little more mustard.

After we eat we head back to his room. He plops on his bed and takes his guitar out of its case.

"Play me something." I exclaim.

"What do you want me to play?"

"I don't know. I don't listen to much music. My mom's not to keen on me listening to anything that could slightly resemble 'devil music' as she puts it."

He laughs. "Devil music? Wow. Then that would make me the 'son of Satan' then. Ooh, better be careful Mark. I might convert you." He laughs again and I laugh with him. Oh that smile again. It makes my heart melt every time I see it.

"My mom's a little weird what can I say?"

"Are you weird like your mom Marky?" Marky? Only my mom calls me that. Well, and my sister when she's being a bitch. But it sounds cute coming from him so I don't protest.

"What do you mean by weird?" I can feel sweat beads sliding down my forehead.

"Do you think I play 'devil music'?"

Whew! "No. I think your music's great. I haven't heard much of it before, but I like it."

"That's cool." He began playing his guitar. Something I've never heard before. He even starts singing. He's got a great voice. I listen intently.

Before I knew it, it was 5:30. "Oh shit. I better get going. Hey Rog, what time does your mom get home tonight?"

"I think sometime after 10. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner? I'll call my mom and see if it's okay."

"Sure. But she won't say anything about my 'devil music' will she?" He snickers.

"Naw. Don't worry about it. If she does though, I'll thwart the conversation away from it."

I call my mom and she says it's okay for Roger to come over. Yes. I get to spend more time with him. I get to see more of his beautiful smile.

"When we get to my house make sure not to mention about today. You know, not going to class?"

"Not a worry. My lips are sealed. Besides, would I tell your mom if I won't even tell _my_ mom?"

"You've got a point. Okay. So my mom says she'll pick us up so we don't have to take the bus."

"Cool." He smiles at me. I almost die.

My mom arrives and I slide into the front seat and he in the back. My mom takes one look at him and shakes her head. I can tell already she doesn't like him. It's okay though. I like him and that's all that counts.

The car ride was horrible. My mom was interrogating him the whole way there. But Roger was cool. He was a perfect gentleman. I laugh inwardly. When we arrive, my sister comes running out.

She notices Roger. "Is this your little friend Marky?"

He extends a hand to her. "I'm Roger." He smiles even.

She snubs him and runs to my mom. I shake my head in discontent. "Don't mind my sister. She can be a real bitch."

"It's cool." His smile disappears.

I lead him inside and point him to the dining room. His expression changes. He notices the living room and his jaw drops in awe.

"Wow. You have a really nice house. Are you like rich?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "No. Not really. I mean we live comfortably. My dad's an accountant."

"Very cool."

"Come on boys. Dinner's ready." My mom calls to us.

After dinner my mom takes Roger home. I go with them just in case my mom decides she wants to interrogate him again.


	6. Chocolaty Teeth

Disclaimer: Still on first page.

A/N: Thank you to all of you who read and review. They really make my day. I have an idea of where I'm going with this, but I need more ideas for summer fun for my babies. Thank you fraulien for you idea. Very much appreciated. And thank you all in advance for ideas as well. And just thank you for just reading this. Love you all.

* * *

Chocolaty Teeth  
(A few months later) 

I'm up before the sun even rises. I get ready quick and run out of the house before my mom gets up. My dad has been taking me to school early because Roger and I agreed to meet so we can hang out. We've been doing this for a while now. My mom doesn't like it, but she can't exactly stop me. At least I'm going to school.

I get there and he's already waiting for me at the bleachers. This has become our 'spot'. We meet here every morning before school, and after school. Then we go to his house.

School as usual was a bore, but having Roger in my first two classes helps. I haven't been able to concentrate much in those two classes, because Roger and I are to busy fucking around. Not literally unfortunately.

The rest of my classes were a blur. All I could think about was school ending so I could see his beautiful smile. His perfect smile. Damn I've got it bad for him.

The bell rings. Freedom. I dash out of my last class and straight to the bleachers. I get there before Roger. He smiles at me as he approaches. I melt.

"Hey you're early." Roger acts surprised.

"Yeah. I ran out of class. I figured the faster I get out of there, the sooner the weekend starts."

"Yeah... So what are we doin' this weekend anyway?"

"Wanna go to the mall?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Nah. Same shit, different day."

"Okay. Then what do you wanna do?" My words come out a bit more aggressive than I'd expected.

"You don't have to get all pissy about it." He laughs at me. I don't think he was expecting that, but he laughs. I couldn't help but laugh too. I was a bit shocked to at my aggressiveness too. We stop, glance at each other and burst into even more laughter.

* * *

(Spring Break)

Roger and I have been hanging out everyday since we met. We go to his band practice, where his friends still don't seem to like me to much, then we usually hang out at his house. His mom is really cool. Nothing like my mom. His mom likes the kind of music he plays. My mom still calls it 'devil music'.

His band just got a gig playing the spring break festival at the Scarsdale Community Center. It's gonna be great. My mom says I can go as long as Roger's mom's there. She said she'd go so this is gonna be so much fun. I'm gonna take some pictures of them playing for the yearbook. And maybe a few shots of Roger for myself. I can't help it. I really like him. A lot. I just wish he felt the same way.

My mom drops me off at the community center, and I introduce her to Roger's mom so she knows that she'll be there. My mom, still not to keen with the idea of me hanging out so much with Roger, or seeing his band, leaves me in the capable hands of Roger's mom. She leads me inside and points me to the direction of Roger. I give her a smile and make my way over to him.

Roger's setting up his guitar for the show. The rest of his band gives me a dirty look and I can see them whispering to each other and laughing. I roll my eyes and ignore them. How rude. Roger turns around and spots me. Oh, what a gorgeous smile he has. I could stare at that smile for the rest of my life and die happy.

* * *

(A couple hours later)

The show's going great. Roger sang some of the songs he wrote as well as some of the songs the entire band came up with. Scott, the drummer kept giving me this nasty look like he was gonna rip my head off or something. I haven't done anything to him, why is he being such an ass?

"Hey, what were you thinking about?" Roger surprises me. When did the music stop?

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just got lost in the music."

Roger raises his right eyebrow. "The music's been over for the last 5 minutes. You look like you were daydreaming. Was it about me?" His last words were sarcastic. He snickers.

I furrow my brow. "Very funny Rog." If he only knew.

"C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." He grabs my arm and drags me to the table where they have plates of snack foods. He piles on a plateful of cookies, brownies, a few cupcakes, and a handful of mini peanut butter cups. I couldn't help but cringe at all the chocolate he plans on eating. I'd get sick after two brownies.

"Here. Eat this." Roger stuffs a cookie in my mouth before I can say no. I remove it from my mouth and place it atop a napkin.

"I can't eat that stuff. My mom doesn't like me eating to many sweets."

"Yeah, but your mom's not here. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." His mouth is full of the gooey chocolate and his words are barely audible. I laugh watching the chocolate cover his face.

"Wha?" He smiles at me baring his chocolaty teeth. Eww. I hand him a napkin then proceed to fill a plate of the more nutritious snacks offered on the table.

"Hey boys. Having fun?" Roger's mom approaches us.

Roger answers something along the line of yes, with his mouth still full of chocolate.

"I think what Rog is trying to say is yes Mrs. Davis." I answer for him. He smiles at me again. Eww. If only his teeth weren't covered with all that chocolate.

She smiles at us and shakes her head at Roger. She even lets out a little chuckle. "Well you boys have fun. Let me know when you're ready to leave." She turns to walk away, but stops. "Mark, will you be staying with us tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. I just need to call my mom and make sure it's alright." She nods and walks away.

"Hey Rog, be right back. I'm gonna call my mom and let her know I'm staying over tonight, k."

Roger looks up at me in confirmation, and before he has a chance to show off his teeth, I turn away heading to the payphone beside the restrooms.

Thankfully when I return he's finished his food, and wiped his face. Yes, no more chocolate on his teeth. He flashes me a smile and I swear my face reddens some. I hope he doesn't notice.

Roger's mom takes me to my house first so I can gather my belongings. I rush up the steps to my room, grab my backpack from the floor, stuff it with clothes, and other necessities for the evening.

My mom knocks on my door. "Marky honey," Damn, I know she's gonna ask me why I'm always hanging with Roger. I brace myself waiting to hear the words.

"Did you have fun tonight at the community center?" Wow. Not the words I was expecting.

"Yeah mom. Roger's band played and then we all just hung out."

"Oh, that's nice dear." Her smile fades hearing me talk of Roger. "Marky," Her eyes scan my room and freeze at my backpack. Here it comes. "You seem to spend all your time over at Roger's house. Don't you think you should stay home a little more?"

No. "Mom, I don't spend _all_ my time there." Okay so maybe I do.

"Well I don't think you should go over there after school anymore."

No. She did _not_ just say that. "But mom, he's my best friend. And his mom doesn't mind. Please mom." I've gotta figure out a way to convince her it's a good thing. "I get my homework done while I'm there. And I help Roger out with his. He's not that great in Social Studies. But now he's actually getting a good grade in that class. And he's really good in Math so he helps me out with that." That sounds good. Please buy it.

"I don't know Marky."

"Pleeeeease mom." I give her my best innocent pout. I even bat my eyes.

"Well," I add a bit more to the pout.

"Alright honey." She hesitantly gives in. "But," Damnit, I knew there'd be a but.

"On the weekends I want you to spend your time here." No not my weekends.

"But what about the homework we get on Fridays. He'll still need help with that."

She sighs. "Alright. Then on Sundays you will spend your time here. All day." It sounds more like a demand than a request.

I agree. If it's the only way I can be sure I still get to hang out with Roger. "Deal. Thanks mom." I give her a hug and a kiss. She walks out of my room and I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. That was a close one. I get the rest of my things together and run swiftly out of the house.


	7. Robot War

* * *

Disclaimer: Still on first page.

* * *

Robot War  
(Last Day Of School)

Last day of seventh grade. I managed to get Roger to go to all his classes for most of the year so he got a decent report card. Mostly C's, but that's better than F's. I have mostly A's except in PE because I've never been one for sports. I got a C in that class. Then again, the class is instructed by the football coach. And if you're not in football, you didn't get an A. Damn I hate jocks.

Roger and I agreed to meet in our usual spot after school. It was only a half day since it was mainly to say goodbye and get our yearbooks signed. My picture looks like a mug shot. I didn't smile either. My hair looked horrible. I'm hoping this next year my mom will let me go to a barber, or even let me grow out my hair. That'd be cool. Roger's picture however, looks very good. Oh, and that smile.

No more classes, no more books. No more teacher's dirty looks. School's out for summer. I'm so excited. I'm planning on spending all my time at Roger's house. That's if I can convince my mom it's a good idea. I make my way to the bleachers where Roger's already waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Roger has his arms crossed tapping his foot, but he smiles at me. I can't help but love that smile.

"Sorry. I had to stop by the yearbook room to drop off the camera."

"It's cool. So what should we do now? We have three month to do absolutely nothing. Any ideas?"

"I dunno. How about a movie?"

"Ooh, that new robot action flick is playing at the mall. Let's go see that."

"But that movie's rated R. My mom won't let me see that." I already know Roger's gonna get me to do this. But I have to try.

"Then don't tell your mom. Just tell her you're hangin' at my place again."

"But I don't have any money."

"And I do. That's the best part. We'll sneak in. Frankie's older brother works there. He can help us get in." Roger seems to have it all planned out in his head already.

"I don't know Rog. What if we get caught?"

"Don't worry so much." Roger wraps him arm around my shoulders to reassure me. "It'll be fun." Caution is definitely not one of Roger's concerns.

Me however, am usually a nervous wreck no matter what I'm doing. Especially when it comes to breaking rules. But it does sound like fun. And that movie's suppose to be totally radical.

"C'mon Marky, it'll be awesome. Live a little. Don't always do what your mommy wants you to do." Roger ruffles my hair causing it to stand up. I push his away and my face reddens. He laughs, as usual, but there's that smile again.

"You know Marky, you're so cute." Roger laughs again.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I'm not sure how to take that comment.

Roger doesn't say anything. He's to busy laughing at me. How rude. I throw him a dirty look.

"Nothin'. C'mon let's go." I swear if Roger wasn't so cute, had that great smile, or was my best friend, I would, would... I wouldn't do anything 'cause well, I'm a wimp and I'd get my ass kick.

After an hour bus ride, we finally arrive at the mall. During the bus ride, Roger and I started singing loudly for no reason. Stupid children songs no less. It was a blast. It made the bus ride go by a lot faster. A few of the other passengers sang with us, but others just gave us nasty looks. We didn't care. We even did a round of Row, Row, Row Your Boat too. That was fun.

Roger got out of his seat and started acting like a talk show host. Using his fist as a mic, he asked a few of the willing passengers questions about how they felt of the public transportation system. He got almost everyone laughing at his antics. I about died watching him make a fool of himself. But he's good at drawing a crowd. And they all seemed to enjoy it. Although the bus driver wasn't to pleased. He actually stopped the bus to tell Roger to sit down. We had a good laugh in the back of the bus when we reach our destination.

We finally get to the theatre and Roger's friend Frankie's older brother is working as the ticket taker.

"Oh this is perfect. Now all I have to do is get Frankie's brother to let us in. You stay right here, I'll be right back." I nod and watch Roger talk to Frankie's brother. They talk for a few minutes and Roger waves me over to him. I'm nervous though. I've never done anything like this before. I hope no one can tell.

"Ready?" Roger is completely cool about it. I'll bet he's done this before.

"As I'll ever be." I state chewing my nails.

"Relax. We're just gonna go see a movie. Just walk casual and act normal." I take a deep breath and try my hardest to act casual.

We make it. "See, I told you that'd be easy. C'mon. The movie's about to start." I breath a sigh of relief and enter the theatre with him. We take a seat at the top center. I sit there nervously, worried someone would just know we shouldn't be there and tell us to leave. Roger keeps telling me to relax, and I calm some, but I'm still cautious.

"That movie was so totally radical! The robots were so convincing. And the fight scene was awesome." I tell Roger as we exit the theatre.

"Fuck yeah. That was totally awesome. Man, did you see those lasers. So believable."

"I know. It was so cool. The lasers were the best part. No wait," We glance at each other.

"The robot war!" We exclaim in unison. We fall down laughing hysterically.

We talked about the movie the whole way to the bus and all through the bus ride. We take the bus to his house. When we arrive, my mom's standing outside talking with Roger's mom. Oh shit. I should've called her to let her know I was going to the mall.

I brace for impact. I know my mom's gonna yell. I can hear it now. Her high pitched screeching voice telling me how I should call her anytime I'm going anywhere. How she was worried sick about me.

I sigh. "Well here goes." I tell Roger as we approach the house.

"There you boys are." Roger's mom announces.

My mom turns around and smiles. "Did you boys have fun at the mall today?"

The mall? How the hell did she know? "Uh, yeah. We hung out." I'm stunned.

"Mark, will you be staying for dinner tonight?" Roger's mom interrupted.

"Um, sure. I mean if it's okay with my mom." I fix my eyes on my mom expecting her to say no.

"Sure dear. That's fine. Will you also be staying the night?"

Now I'm definitely in shock. What the hell is going on? Did I die on the bus and land in some strange version of heaven? "Is, that okay with you if I do?"

"Sure dear. Why don't you come home with me to get your stuff, and I'll bring you back a little later."

"Uh, okay." It's official. I'm dead. I didn't get my chance with Roger. Damnit. God hates me.

I go home with my mom, who asks me how my day was during the ride home. I tell her that we walked around, met up with his friend's brother (which is true, sorta), and just hung out. I can't tell her about seeing the movie of course. Because first of all, she knows I didn't have any money, and second, I'm not allowed to watch rated R movies.

We get home and I race up the steps to my room. Cindy intercepts me at my door blocking my way in.

"Move Cindy. I've got to pack up to go to Roger's house."

"You're always at that boy's house. You're in love with him aren't you?"

Damn. I can feel myself flush. "That's a stupid question Cindy. He's my best friend. We just like to hang out." I push my way through her into my room before she sees my face.

"Yeah right." Cindy walks away mumbling something to herself. I don't pay any mind to it.

I gather my belongings quickly, rush out of the room, and fly down the steps. My mom is already waiting for me beside the car in the garage. We head over to Roger's house silently, for the most part. I give her a kiss and hug goodbye and run into the house.

* * *

A/N: For anyone who's curious, what Cindy says as she walks away is "And I'm the Queen of England." But of course our dear Marky doesn't hear her. Hehe. Chap 8 coming soon. Thanks again to all of you who read and review or just read it. And if any of you have any ideas for more summer fun for our wonderful boys, I'm all ears. And thank you fraulein for your idea again. The more the merri-ho ho ho. Hehe.


	8. I've Ever Lied

Disclaimer: First Page.

A/N: Thanks again all of you for reading/reviewing. Still need ideas for more summer fun.

* * *

I've Ever Lied  
(A couple weeks later)

Well I didn't die. Although I still wonder, since my mom has let me spend every night at Roger's. How great is that? Oh, and I found out how my mom found out we were at the mall. Roger and his mom have this understanding. Whenever he doesn't come straight home from school and doesn't call, he's at the mall. 'Cause if he's at one of his other friend's houses, he can call from there. So when my mom called to see if I was there, Roger's mom told her she had taken us to the mall 'cause she had to pick up a few things and left us there. She also told my mom she told me she'd call her to let her know. It's a good thing no one asked any questions. I would've been busted for sure.

Roger's mom is so cool. She totally covered for me. Roger's lucky. My mom would have _never_ done something that cool. But I guess that's why Roger's so cool. However, my mom's been pretty cool lately. I mean she's been letting me stay with Roger every night since school's been out. But I already said that.

Most of the time Roger and I are home alone because his mom works all the time at the diner. Sometimes double shifts. And seeing Roger clean up the house or make dinner to help his mom out is wonderful. He's so amazing. It just makes me fall... Oh God, my sister's right. I am in love with him. I wish he felt the same way about me.

"Whatcha doing?" Roger breaks my concentration.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking about stuff."

Roger plops down beside me on his mattress which lays on the floor adjacent from the door. "What kinda stuff?" He asks curiously. He rests his chin in his hands, that beautiful smile on his face.

"Oh just something my sister said."

"And what would that be?" Roger moves closer to me. His face right in front of mine. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was going to kiss me. If only.

I recoil, trying so hard not to blush. "It's nothing, I swear. She was just being a stupid bitch." Please don't let him see me blush.

He turns around to lay on his back. He glances up at me in an upside down view. "Is that all?" Oh no. Is he becoming suspicious?

"Y...yeah. That's all." I'm not lying to him. Just not telling him the whole truth.

"Uh huh." Roger stares at me. His eyes holding suspicion. Damnit. Don't blush Mark. Don't let him know.

I jump up swiftly and make my way out of his room. "I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." I run in and close the door before he has a chance to catch me.

"Marky, are you hiding something?" Roger says from behind the bathroom door. He even jiggles the handle. Ha. I locked it. Just try to get in. Now he can't see my bright red face.

"No, I just have to go."

"Then why don't I hear anything." Damnit. Why is he doing this? Stop it or I'll have to let you know how I feel about you, and I'm not ready to do that.

I turn the sink on lightly for the drizzle sound. I hope he buys it. I then flush the toilet, 'wash' my hands, and open the door. By then the red is completely gone from my face. Thank goodness.

"All done." I smile wryly at him.

Roger rolls his eyes and sighs. I can tell he doesn't believe me. Just don't think about it and quickly change the subject.

"I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

"You're always hungry. You know, you eat more than me. Where the hell does it go?" Whew! Roger went with the subject change.

I glance down to my feet. His eyes follow to. "Well that would explain your big feet. To bad. Instead of growing up, your feet are growing out." Roger snickers.

"Yeah I get it. I'm short." I shoot him a malicious look. Roger burst into hysterics.

I can't help but start up too. I know I'm short. Not to mention scrawny. And the hair. Don't get me started on that. I am the epitome of nerdism. So why does Roger hang out with me? Heh, I'm still trying to figure that out myself.

We walk out of the hall practically falling down. It takes us a bit of time to get to the kitchen. When we do finally get there I sit at the table while Roger fixes us something to eat.

"Here you go." Roger hands me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Thanks." I watch him take a few bites before tearing into mine. I wasn't really hungry. I just needed an excuse to get out of the terrible predicament. But I eat it, slowly.

Roger finishes his way before I do. "I thought you were hungry?"

"I am. I'm just taking it slow."

"Ok, if you say so." Roger says disbelievingly. He walks out of the kitchen disappearing from my sight. I sit there alone, curious to where Roger went, finishing my sandwich.

I get up from the table and walk back to Roger's room. He's not in there. I wonder where he is. Maybe he went to his mom's room, or to the bathroom.

The next thing I know I'm being tackled. Roger's got me pinned to the floor. I struggle underneath him. Then he starts tickling me. This is so not fair. I even scream like a girl. How embarrassing.

"Roger stop!" I can barely get the words out 'cause I'm laughing so hard it hurts.

"I'll stop if you tell me your secret." Oh that's not right. I can't tell him. Not now. Not yet. What do I do?

"I told you, there's nothing to tell. I swear." I try to sound as convincing as I can considering the situation.

"Marky..."

"Roger, I swear. There's nothing to tell." I'm so gonna get him back for this.

"Marky..."

"Roger stop. Please. You're hurting my bladder."

"Then tell me what you're hiding."

"Nothing. I swear. Please stooooooooop!" This is torture. Sheer unadulterated torture.

"Then tell me."

"Okay okay, fine. I'll tell you. Just stop." Damnit. I have to come up with something quick to tell him, and make it sound convincing. Think Mark, think.

Roger stops. Thankfully. "Okay, tell me then." He stands up, crosses his arms over his chest, and looks intently at me.

I sigh. "Okay. I'll tell you." Damnit, damnit, damnit!

"I'm waiting." Roger taps his foot.

"My sister said," I can't think of anything to say. Maybe I should just tell him the truth. No way!

"Said what?" He stands there impatiently.

"She said that she... She thinks you're cute." This is the first time I've ever lied to Roger.

Roger stares blankly at me for a long moment. He's either utterly stunned, or he just died. I'm going with stunned. "Rog," I wave my hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

Roger suddenly bursts into mad hysterics. I think he's lost it. Or I missed something. Which wouldn't surprise me.

"Hey Rog, you gonna be okay?"

Roger stops laughing and stares at me. "I knew it."

What? He knew it? "Huh?"

"I had a feeling your sister liked me. That's just gross though." He cringes.

See, this is what happens when I lie. "It is gross." And not true. Well, someday I'll tell him the truth. But from this day forward I vow to always tell Roger the truth. "But you can't tell her I said anything. She'll just deny it." Okay, now I won't lie to him anymore.

"Don't worry dude. I won't say shit. I don't ever wanna go there."

Well, he believes me. I feel really bad for lying to him. But if I didn't, then he'd know how I feel about him, and right now, I'm just not ready for that.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is a little cheesy. But as I said, I'm all out of ideas. Summer fun is still at a loss. Ideas, need ideas. Lots of them. Help me please. 


	9. Plethora Of Pleas

Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own these wonderful boys (or any of the other characters), although I'm sure all of us who write about them wish we did. No, the late, great Jonathan Larson does. 

Notes: Thank you to all of you who've read/reviewed. All of them are _very _much appreciated. They also make me smile on a daily basis giving me the incentive to write more. Also thanks to all those who've given me ideas for my two favourite boys. They have really helped. Love and kisses to all of you.

* * *

Plethora of Pleas 

Summer break's been going by like a breeze. I can't believe it's half way through July already. My mom's been talking about some trip she wants to take the family on. That doesn't sound to fun. Unless I can convince her to bring Roger along. Then it'll be mega fun. Okay, have to think. What would be the best way to convince my mom.

"MOM!!!" I call out to her excitedly as I race down the steps.

"What it is Marky dear?" I can hear her say as I reach the bottom of the steps and slide in my socks across the kitchen floor past my mom. I nearly crash into my sister.

"Watch where you're going dork." Cindy bitches, pushing me away from her.

"Cindy. Don't call your brother a dork." My mom hollers at her, hands on her hips. Ha ha. Busted. Stupid bitch.

Cindy protrudes her tongue at me, storming out of the kitchen. I display a satisfied smile laughing inwardly. Serves her right. She's always giving me a hard time. Well someday I'll get her back.

My mom interrupts my thoughts of revenge on my sister. "What was it you wanted Marky? You rushed down here like you had something important to talk about."

"Oh yeah." I pause a moment. I have to think of the perfect way to form my sentence to convince my mom to bring Roger along on this trip she's been hinting about for the last several weeks. Hmm, okay let's see... Ooh, I've got it.

"Mom," I give her my best innocent face sounding like the perfect son. "You know how you've been wanting to go camping?" I bring it up to her, making it seem like I really want to go too. This should seal the deal allowing Roger to go. Hopefully.

"Camping? Well I'd love to go camping, but I didn't think anyone else wanted to." Her face lights up. I can tell she's very ecstatic someone made a mention of it.

"I'd _love_ to go mom." Only if Roger can go too. "I just wasn't sure if you still wanted to go."

I watch her eyes widen in delight hearing me say those words. I've got this one in the bag. "Of course I still want to go. The thing is going to be convincing your father to go. Once we have your father hooked though, he'll make sure your sister goes too." Her gaze falls away from me. I can almost see the wheels in her head turning as she makes plans to convince the rest of the family to go on this trip.

I remember when I was younger my mom always loved camping. She'd take us to the same place every year and tell us the same story of how she met my father there while there with her family. How they used to meet at a secret spot to see each other every time they where there at the same time. She's the one who taught me how to fish too, and always spoke about how her and my father used to go as teens... blah, blah, blah.

"Mark!" I hear my mom shout my name trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" I shake my head realizing she's been talking to me this whole time.

"Honey are you alright? You looked like you were in a trance."

"Oh sorry mom. I was just thinking about how you used to tell us about how you and dad met."

That makes her smile even more. "Really? That's sweet dear." I watch her get lost in her thoughts. She's probably thinking about how they met now. This should definitely get her to say yes about Roger.

"Uh mom," I've got to be careful how I ask her. I speak softly and sweetly. "Would it be okay if Roger came along too." I pause watching her reaction, but quickly add a good reason why he should go. "That way he could hear how you and dad met. Maybe you could even teach him how to fish." I cross my fingers behind my back hoping that was enough incentive to convince her.

"Well, I don't know..."

I cut her off before she finishes with a plethora of pleas. "Pleeeeeeease mom. Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeease mom. It'll be fun. What better way to get to know him?"

She stares at me a moment, the expression on her face confuses me. What is she thinking? Is it working?

I think quickly of how to close the deal. "I promise he'll be on his best behaviour." I smile gingerly hoping that did the trick. Oh please let this work.

She raises an eyebrow at me. This means she's thinking about it. I'm practically batting my eyelashes at her being as sweet as possible.

"Well,"

"Please." I whisper.

"Alright." Yes. She said yes. "But," No, no, no. No but. "But, _you_ have to make sure he's on his best behaviour."

"I will I promise."

"That means he has to listen to us when we tell him something. _And_ I don't want him to bring any of that 'devil music' with him."

"Can he bring his guitar with him though? He could play campfire songs for us." Plus he never goes anywhere without it.

"I suppose. As long as he doesn't play anything inappropriate."

"I promise he won't. I'll keep him in line." This is going to be very interesting trying to keep Roger from misbehaving.

She rolls her eyes, disbelieving me then walks away. I shoot up the steps to my room extremely excited. I jump on my bed and the first thing I do is pick up the phone and call Roger.

"Hello?" A familiar female voice picks up.

"Hi Mrs. Davis, is Roger there?"

"Oh hi Mark. Just a sec, let me get him." I hear her call out his name informing him I'm on the phone.

"Hey Marky, what's up?"

"How do you feel about camping?" I'm doing all I can to contain my enthusiasm.

"I've never done it before. Why do you ask?"

"Well, would you like to go with me and my family?"

"Uh, sure. I guess. Your mom actually agreed to this or are you asking in advance?"

I can't contain myself anymore. "No dude. She said you could go. Can you believe it?" I squeal.

"No way." Roger sounds surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Very. I was surprised too. But there's one catch."

"I knew it was to good to be true." Roger almost sounds disappointed now.

"No it's nothing to serious. She just said you have to be on your best behaviour."

"And exactly how am I supposed to do that?"

"With my help of course." I can't help but laugh over the phone. Just the thought of taming Roger, is like taming the wildest of lions. Not very probable.

"What's so funny Mark?"

"I was just thinking of you behaving. Is it even possible?"

I hear him scoff. "What's that suppose to mean? I can behave..." He stops a moment then continues quietly. "...if I have to."

I snicker. "Okay Rog, if you say so."

"Hey fuck you man. I'll prove it. Just tell me what I have to do."

I'm still snorting. "My mom says you have to listen to what she says, and you can't bring any of your cds."

"Ah, that sucks. None of my cds?"

"Nope. Not a one."

"Can I bring my guitar at least?"

"Yeah, she said you can bring that. But you can't play any of the kind of music you play with your band. Also I told her you'd," I hesitate to finish my sentence.

"I'd what Mark?"

"That you'd play campfire songs."

"Marky." It's so cute how he whines my name.

"I'm sorry Rog, but it was the only way to convince her to allow you to bring your guitar. It might not be that bad." I can almost see him glaring at me.

I hear him sigh. "Okay Marky. I'll do it. You're gonna see a new and improved Roger Davis. So when's this trip?"

A new and improved Roger Davis? Should I be worried? "I'm not sure yet. Mom's still gotta convince dad to go. But I'm gonna help her with that so it should be soon."

"Cool. Well let me know when and I'll be ready. Your mom won't know what hit her the next time she sees me."

Now I'm worried. "Okay Rog. I'll call you later."

We say our goodbyes and I hang up. I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling with this huge smile on my face. I have got it bad for that boy. That sexy boy with the cute smile.

The rest of the night my mom and I do all we can to convince my dad to go. Reminding him of the good times they had as kids, and all the good times we had as a family. It works. Of course the best part was hearing dad tell Cindy she _has_ to go. She was so pissed. She whined to my parents all night begging them not to go. Neither of them caved. I was so thrilled. Finally my parents did something right.

* * *

"Hello?" A very sleepy-sounding Roger answers his phone. I can hear him yawn. 

"Hey, you just wake up?" I'm extremely chipper at 10:30 in the morning. I can't help it. I'm excited about this camping trip.

I hear him yawn again. "The phone woke me up. Why are you calling me so early?"

"Early? This isn't early. When we go camping this weekend you'll be up before the sun even rises." Subtle way of telling him.

"This weekend? I take it you convinced your dad to go?"

"Yep. And he forced my sister to go too. It was so funny last night. She begged and begged, and neither of them let up. I was so proud." I laugh just thinking about it.

"That's cool. She won't bother us though will she?"

"Oh shit I didn't think about that. She probably will, but we can just avoid her as much as possible. Besides, she doesn't like doing much so she'll probably just hang out in her tent and read or listen to her music."

"Cool." I hear him yawn again. "Can I go back to sleep?"

I can't help but snicker. "Yes Rog, you can go back to sleep. But in two days we're going camping so you better be ready."

* * *

A/N: I know. Cheesy ending. But it'll get better... I hope. -smiles nervously- Thank you evilemmylou for your idea. I'm gonna use it. I have this whole idea of how to put it together too. So thank you very much. I will also incorporate fraulein's idea into it too. So thank you both very much. It helps. Cuz for a little while I was stumped and couldn't think of what else to write. You guys have been awesome. Thank you, thank you, thank you soooooooooooo much. Also thank you to those who've read and reviewed so far. Love you all.

BTW: Can you feel the slash creeping closer? HEHE


	10. A Dream Come True

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Notes: Can you believe it? Two chaps in two days. I'm on a roll what can I say. hehe. J/K. Actually I'm just having fun and was told I should post this chap today instead of waiting till next week. So this let's me off the hook for next week right? J/K. I wouldn't do that. hehe. I've just been having so much fun writing and I really wanted to get to the slash. I felt my Marky really deserved it. So on to the fun. (Roger and Marky sitting in a tree...sorta. Ok not really. hehe)

* * *

A Dream Come True

"Mark, are you all packed?" I hear my dad call to me from downstairs.

"Almost dad." Today's the day. I can't believe it. I'm so enthused. This is gonna be a weekend I'll never forget I just know it.

"Hurry up Mark. We still have to pick up Roger on the way out."

"Okay dad. Be right there."

The car ride to Roger's house is actually fun. My dad initiates a round of songs including Row, Row, Row Your Boat, which reminds me of the bus ride Roger and I had. That was so much fun. Also, it's a good thing we have a van otherwise we wouldn't be able to fit all our stuff (which fills the entire back), and five people.

Once we've retrieved Roger, my dad set out towards the campsite. It's a rather long drive, but we all manage to keep ourselves entertained. Except for Cindy. Roger and I would pretend to whisper back and forth to each other then sneer, glancing over at Cindy. She kept getting pissed, but my mom blamed her for making trouble. It was great. Oh sweet revenge.

Finally we arrive at the campsite, and Roger and I help my dad set up the tents. Cindy has her own 'cause she doesn't want to be disturbed while she did her own thing. Mom and dad have theirs, and Roger and I have our own. So far, Roger's been behaving himself and being very helpful which surprises the hell out of me.

My dad sends us out through the woods to gather firewood while mom and Cindy get things ready for lunch.

"Hey Rog, let's try down this path." I point out a man-made path halfway into the woods.

Roger shrugs uncaring. "Man I'm bored." He drags his feet along the dirt ground, his eyes staring down.

"You're bored? Already?" I'm a little surprised.

"Well there's nothing to do. I thought you said we'd have fun?"

"We will. Come on Rog, we just got here. Let's gather some wood so we can have lunch, then we'll go explore the area. There's some really cool spots I wanna show you."

He glances at me then back down to the ground letting out a heavy sigh. "Okay Mark. I'm trusting you on this." He flashes a half smile at me. Is he okay? I don't think I've ever seen him act like this before.

We head back to the campsite after collecting a good amount of firewood. Roger's still moping around. I have to find out what's wrong with him.

"What took you boys so long?" My mom glares at me. I know what she's thinking. She thinks Roger was misbehaving.

"I got a little confused. I found a new trail and got lost a bit. But Roger helped us find our way back." Roger raises an eyebrow, confusion across his face. I motion to Roger to play along.

He catches on and his demeanor changes. "Yeah."

"See mom. He's only been here for a short time and already he's saving my life." A semi-nervous smile brushes across my face.

She doesn't quite buy it, but she doesn't dwell on it either. "Give your father the wood so he can start the fire." She demands. I nod and Roger and I help my dad with the fire.

* * *

After lunch Roger still appears gloomy. I urge him to go for a walk with me. I'm gonna show him some of the places I used to go to as a child when I wanted to get away from my family. He obliges, but with a bit of hesitation.

"Hey Rog, is there something wrong?" My voice shows traces of true concern. I'm really worried about him.

"It's nothing." He lags behind me in our walk. It's definitely not nothing.

"Roger, I can tell there's something wrong. Come on talk to me."

We approach one of the places I wanted to show him. It's a beautiful place where a waterfall flows gently along a mountainside. An overabundance of trees hide a plush grassy spot. It's the perfect place to go to just relax and think.

Roger still hasn't said anything. "Rog, please talk to me."

He sits down on the grass peering up at me. "You wouldn't understand Mark." His eyes find their way back to the ground.

I sit beside him placing my hand on his shoulder. "How do you know I won't understand if you don't tell me Rog?"

"It's just I..." He trails off looking up into the sky.

My hand tenderly rubs his shoulder to help comfort him. "It's okay Rog. You can tell me."

"I'm not really sure how to say it Mark." His eyes meet mine and there's a long moment of silent stares. His eyes are different. Not the way they usually look. Softer.

Could it be? No I'm just seeing things. I look away from him, but don't move from where I sit. "Well Rog, you could always just come right out and say it." I glance back up at him. His eyes haven't moved. It's almost as if he's studying me. How should I react to this?

"It's not that easy Mark. I'm not really sure where all this is coming from. It's..." He looks away from me, as if ashamed.

"It's okay Rog." My voice has softened, almost like a whisper.

It's enough to get Roger to look up into my eyes again. "Mark," A genuine smile grows upon his face. That absolutely gorgeous smile that makes my heart melt every time I see it. I can feel my cheeks warm slightly, so I turn away.

Roger's smile widens and he lets out a snort. That means he saw me, and my face brightens even more. Roger suddenly bursts into hysterics. Oh, life is so not fair sometimes. At least he's feeling better though.

He finally stops laughing, but his smile remains. I do all I can to turn off the redness, and a smile falls upon my face too.

"Thanks Mark. I needed that."

"Hey no problem. I'm always willing to help you laugh at me. It's what I do best." Oh sarcasm. We commence in laughter again falling backwards. This time it's not as embarrassing though. "So do you think you could tell me what was bothering you?"

He ceases his laughter becoming somber. "I don't know Marky. It's really hard to explain. I'm not really sure how to put it into words."

"Well, could you give me an idea of what it might be? Maybe I could help you put it into words."

"You know what? It's getting late. We should probably get back before your mom gets pissed and blames me." Roger sat up. I hate when he changes the subject. I wanna know what he was gonna say.

I sigh inwardly. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

* * *

"Alright boys, time to go to bed." My mom announces to Roger and I.

Roger and I make our way to our tent curling up into our sleeping bags. A small lantern illuminates the tent just enough for us to see each other. I change into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a sweater 'cause it's cold outside and I wanted to get comfortable. Roger doesn't bother changing. He just burrows himself in his sleeping bag. We say our goodnights and turn out the light.

The day had been well spent. After lunch, Roger and I did a little more exploring through the woods. We also came across a creek that was perfect for an early evening dip. We headed back to camp just in time for dinner, where my mom had made one of her kosher meals. I watched Roger's face wince while trying to eat. I was laughing so hard inwardly. Roger threw his meal into the fire when no one else was looking.

After dinner we roasted marshmallows, which Roger woofed down nearly the entire bag. I can't blame him, he had to be hungry after not having dinner. What can I say, my mom's a great lady, but a terrible cook.

Later she suggested a sing-along around the campfire to which Roger didn't take to kindly to. He protested about it to me and I know my mom heard him. She glared at me ushering me over to her, chewing me out for not keeping Roger in line. I argued that he was just joking around. She let it go, telling me to make sure he behaves himself or he wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere with us ever again. I complied then told Roger if he's gonna complain, to do it when we're alone in the tent.

I also managed to talk him into doing the sing-along by telling him how much fun it could be. He didn't believe me in the slightest, but agreed to do it anyway. My parents sat in lawn chairs my mom had brought with us, my sister Cindy wrapped a blanket around her, mumbling something about wishing she was at home in her own room right about now. Roger and I decided to 'rough it' sitting on the open ground. I somehow ended up with pebbles in my pants though. Don't ask.

With his guitar in hand Roger asked for song requests. My mom requested 'Michael Rode the Boat Ashore' or something like that. None of us really know what the name of that song really is. I watched Roger cringe slightly, but I don't think anyone else saw him. I nudged him in the arm and whispered 'behave' in his ear. He grinned at me and began strumming the chords of the song on his guitar.

Roger started singing first. That wonderful voice of his spilling out from those beautiful lips, that form that gorgeous smile, which melts my heart. I watched him intensely, falling deeper in love while I gaze at him. His beautiful face lit up by the roaring fire. The mixed colors of scarlet, ginger, and cerulean accentuated the color of his eyes.

As I continued to observe him, I noticed he was actually having fun. His lips curled up into that beautiful smile once again. He and my mom were even singing together. I eventually joined in on the singing, and we sang a few more songs before calling it a night. We definitely had fun.

Roger never did tell me what was bothering him. I guess there are some things he won't tell even me. It's only fair since I won't tell him how I feel. At least he's in better spirits though. It's weird seeing Roger so bummed out. Usually I see him smiling, and laughing, always in a good mood. Come to think of it, I've never seen him cry. I wonder if he does, or if he's one of those guys who thinks men shouldn't cry.

"Hey Marky, you still awake."

"Huh? Oh, yeah Rog. I was just thinking about earlier."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Just about what we did today. Nothing specific." I shrug.

"Oh, okay. Just curious." He turns around in his sleeping bag facing away from me. I hear him let out a soft sigh. Should I bother to ask what's wrong? He'll probably just tell me nothing again. Oh, what the hell.

I reach over, slowly touching his shoulder. "Hey Rog?"

He reacts as I suspected he would, jerking suddenly. I pull back quickly sitting up in my bag. "Sorry." He whispers.

Why is he apologizing to me? "You don't have to be sorry Rog. I should be the one to apologize."

He turns to face me, sadness has plagued his face once again. "No, it's not your fault. It just startled me that's all. I wasn't expecting it."

I contemplate whether or not I should ask him what's bothering him again. I decide to go for it. All he can say is 'nothing', right? "Roger, what's wrong?" I unknowingly place my hand over his. It isn't until he takes mine into his I notice.

"Mark," He's sitting up now. My hand still in his. He delicately smoothes his thumb over the back of my hand. His hands are surprisingly soft considering the calluses on his fingers from playing the guitar. I do all I can not to blush. After all this is something I've been wanting him to do. The only thing is, does he even realize he's doing it?

I glance up into his beautiful, sorrowful eyes. He's staring back into mine. I feel my stomach tighten, swallowing the lump caught in my throat. I can't seem to get any words out. I just give a slight nod, so he knows I'm listening.

"I, I don't know how to say this." He scoots himself closer to me. It makes me a bit nervous, but also excited. My heart is fluttering swiftly, my breath slightly shallow. I express shock when his hand caresses my cheek. Instead of blushing like I normally would, I close my eyes, feeling this new sensation overcome my senses.

I feel his warm breath press faintly against my ear. "So I'm not gonna say it." His words but a mere whisper. His soft lips trace down the side of my face. I can feel his breath on my neck. Inviting, soothing, affectionate. When I feel him kiss my neck I couldn't help but moan. A hand quickly covers my mouth, and Roger grins. "Shhh."

He gazes deeply into my eyes leaning closer until our lips become one. This is what I've been waiting for, what I've dreamed. What I've...

"Mark. Mark." I hear someone calling my name. No, not now. Not yet.

"Mark wake up." Someone's shaking me. No this can't have been a dream. I open one eye slowly to reveal Roger leaning over me.

(S/N: Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But don't worry. Marky will get his real kiss soon.)

"Wake up Marky. It's morning." He bends down and kisses my cheek which makes me question whether or not it was a dream, when he plants a raspberry in the same spot slobbering all over my cheek. I'm awake now.

"Eww Rog, that's gross." I sit up wiping my cheek. He's laughing at me, as usual. I shoot him a menacing look.

"Don't be such a grouch Marky. C'mon get up. I smell breakfast, and I'm really hungry. I just hope it's edible, unlike last night's dinner." He shudders and I chuckle.

"Well my mom's pretty good about making a normal breakfast. Eggs, potato pancakes, and sourdough bread. It's actually really good."

"Yeah, but it's no Captain Crunch."

"I hear ya. The ultimate breakfast food. Or any occasion food."

"What are potato pancakes anyway?" There he goes changing the subject again.

"They're like hash browns only greasier."

"Sounds delicious."

"They are." I smile at him, but am thinking about my dream. Oh what a wonderful dream that was. He smiles back at me and my face reddens slightly causing his smile to widen. I can't help it, his smile has this sort of power over me.

* * *

The day rushes by pretty rapidly. After lunch Roger and I make our way to the woods again, exploring all the areas we missed yesterday. Throughout our little expedition, we find our way back to the grassy spot beside the waterfall.

"It's strange how we keep finding ourselves here isn't it?" Roger points out, twirling around in circles, arms stretched out to his side.

"How is it strange?" And why are you acting so strange?

"I don't know." He stops, walking over to me. "It just seems like every time we walk through the woods we end up here. Maybe it's a sign."

"What are you talking about?" I'm confused. Has he gone off his rocker?

He doesn't say anything. He grasps my hand leading me towards the waterfall. What is he doing? "Roger, are you okay? What's going on?"

"I'm fine. In fact, I've never felt better." He releases my hand and runs on ahead.

I run after him falling behind. I'm not much of a runner, nor do I have long legs like Roger does. "Hey, wait up." What is he up to?

I finally catch up to him at the base of the waterfall, completely out of breath. And I don't smoke. "What, are, you, doing?"

"Okay, this is gonna sound silly, but," He pauses. I'm baffled. I haven't the slightest clue what Roger is up to.

"Roger, what are you talking about? What's gonna sound silly? Rog, are you sure you're alright?"

I swear I must have hit my head against a rock or passed out because the next thing I know Roger has his arms wrapped around my waist, and our lips are pressed together. Am I dreaming again? I hope I'm not dreaming again.

I pull away from him, unsure of how I should react. I gaze deeply into his eyes as if looking for some answer. His eyes are soft, like in my dream, telling me it's what he wants to do. Part of me wants to question whether or not what I'm seeing is real, the other part of me is saying shut the hell up and let him kiss you again.

He doesn't give me a choice, and it's a dream come true. I drape my arms around his neck returning his affection. It's the best feeling I've ever had, but a part of me is worried this is just another dream so I pitch myself in the arm.

I wince a little from the pain causing Roger to pull away. No, dammit. I didn't mean to do that.

"Is, is this making you uncomfortable Mark?"

"No, it's just I..."

" I knew it." He interrupts. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I knew it was a bad idea. I'm sorry." He lowers his head in shame.

"No, that's not what I meant." I place my hand on his shoulder, lifting his chin up to stare into his beautiful eyes. "Roger, I was pitching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming again."

He graces me with his smile, and I practically melt right there. "Again? Are you saying you've dreamt of this before? Me kissing you?" His smile seems to grow.

My face becomes the reddest it's ever been, my words barely audible. "Last night." I swallow the lump in my throat, a nervous smile pasted across my face.

"You're so cute Marky."

That's the last thing either of us say for the rest of our time beside the waterfall. How appropriate my first kiss (along with many more) with the boy of my dreams is in the same place my parents had their first kiss. Kind of creepy too, but nonetheless appropriate. It was the most wonderful, awesome, beautiful, amazing... Now I'm just rambling. Hey, I can't help it. I've just had my dream come true.

Roger and I walk back towards the campsite hand in hand until we can be seen and our hands drop to our sides. We glance at each other and Roger gives me a little wink.

"Hehehehehehehehehe."

"What are you giggling about Cindy?" I glare at her passing by her walking towards the fire.

"Oh nothing." She traipse off giggling still to her tent. Did she see us holding hands?

"What was that all about?" Roger asks whispering.

I shrug. "I'm not sure. And I don't really care. Let's go have dinner."

* * *

I'm truly in heaven. I never want this day to end. After dinner Roger and I decided to 'go to bed' early. We zipped up the tent making sure no one could see us and continued what was started by the waterfall.

Roger explains to me his weird moods. He was telling me it's because he was scared; Unsure if he should kiss me, which I thought was so adorable. He also told me he wasn't sure where these feelings for me were coming from since he says he's not gay. But he assures me he's enjoying every moment with me. I promise him I would do all I can to keep things comfortable.

To ensue the least amount of discomfort, I shush him and initiate the first move this time. Roger's surprised, but accepts it, smiling warmly at me. I surprise myself too. I didn't blush seeing his smile this time. I just didn't want to disturb our perfect moment.

The next morning we pack everything up and load it in the car. Roger and I exchange playful glances when no one's looking. My mom thanks me for keeping Roger at bay. I didn't have to do to much thanks to Roger. He behaved pretty well on his own.

The car ride home was very pleasant minus Cindy's incessant bitching. Her and my mom had a huge argument about how she didn't make any effort to have fun or to help out. Cindy tries to pin it on me, but my mom wouldn't hear it. Thankfully. I didn't do anything, and I'm not about to take the rap for something my sister did.

I sit back into the seat thinking about this weekend and how all I want to do is be in Roger's arms. To feel his tender kiss. All I want is for the world to vanish leaving just me and Roger.

* * *

A/N: Be honest with me? Was it cheesy? I know the ending was a little cheesy. Also, for some reason I pictured Dee Dee and Dexter when Cindy giggled at Mark. What do you guys think? Thank you all for reading/reviewing. Even if it is a little silly, or cheesy. hehe. I love writing this. It's such fun. Thanks to those who have been such an inspiration. More to come soon. 


	11. Ferris Wheel: Our Last Ride For The Day

Disclaimer: Again, don't own them. Wish I did. Love them very much.

Notes: It chapter 11... yaaaay! J/k. hehe. I'm glad those who read my stuff have a great sense of humour. In the words of the beloved Cartman, 'I love you guys.' A big thanks to evilemmylou and the-fraulein for the ideas for this chapter. You guys are awesome. Love you guys. And thank you always to those who actually read this. You guys are so great. And thanks for reviewing too. Love you all. Happy Halloween. We'll miss you Angel. By the way, I've written another story, please kindly read. It's full of slashy goodness. But it's sad. I'll love you forever.

* * *

Ferris Wheel: Our Last Ride For The Day 

"Good morning, cutie." I open my eyes and am greeted by that gorgeous smile. Roger was awake before I was. That's a first. I've been spending almost every night at his house ever since the camping trip three weeks ago.

"You're up early." I stretch then wrap my arms lovingly around Roger's neck. He accepts my invite and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Yeah, we're going to the fair today, remember?"

"Oh yeah." How could I forget about the fair? It's only like the most fun anyone could have before school starts up again. It only lasts a week, and the first day is always the best time to go. It's cheaper too.

"I wanna get a head start on the rides before the show starts tonight."

"What show?"

"You know, the show. Only one of my favourite band's is playing." Roger jumps off the bed in excitement. He's so cute.

"But you know we can't go. We're not old enough."

"That's the best part. Just think of the fun we'll have sneaking in and hanging out."

"You might be able to get away with it since you're tall, but I actually look twelve."

"Yeah, but you'll be thirteen in a few days. Maybe you'll grow a few inches by then."

"But that's not for another few days. And I highly doubt that. I'm destined to be short for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, but I like short boys, so it's okay with me." He ruffles my hair with his hand, and I push him onto the bed. He smiles that beautiful smile once again, and pulls me on top of him. Another kiss. This couldn't get any better.

"Yeah, well I like kissing tall boys so I guess we're in luck." I couldn't help it. I giggle giddily like a little girl. Roger just laughs at me... again. I crinkle my nose and stick my tongue out at him. He catches it with his teeth.

"Ow. Ay, et o a my ongue." How rude. He wouldn't let go. But I really didn't mind. Especially since both of our tongues danced around in each other's mouths.

I'm finally able to pull away, tongue still intact. "You're gonna be at my Bar Mitzvah, right?"

"I don't know. Do you really want me there?"

I sock him in the arm., but it has no affect on him. I had to try. "Of course I want you there. Why wouldn't I want you there?"

He rolls me over hovering above me. "Well, have you told you're parents about us?" He smirks, kissing me again.

"No. And I hadn't planned on it. I don't think it'd be wise if I tell them."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He pins me to the bed and kisses me again. This time more sweetly.

Time always seems to fly by when you're having fun. Why is that? A sound comes from downstairs and I've never seen Roger move so quickly before. He sits up and straightens his ruffled clothes as do I. My heart's racing as I'm certain so is Roger's. He's breathing hard as am I and we do our best to calm down.

He grins mischievously at me. "That was fun."

I on the other hand am more serious. "More like that was close. What if we didn't hear her come in? What if she had walked in on us? What if..."

"What if nothing. She didn't walk in on us so we have nothing to worry about."

"Boys, are you awake?" We hear his mom calling us from downstairs.

"Yeah mom. We're up."

"Could you come downstairs and help me make breakfast."

"Be right there mom." He sneaks another kiss from me then rushes down the steps. I follow right behind him.

"Hey boys. Did you sleep well last night?" Roger's mom looks so exhausted. She had to work the graveyard shirt at the diner last night.

"Yeah mom. We slept pretty good. So whatcha gonna make for breakfast?"

It's 'We slept pretty well.' Not good. I pull Roger into the living room to talk privately to him. "Hey, you should let your mom get to bed. You make breakfast."

"You just want us to be alone again, don't you?"

I feel the burning sensation my cheeks often receive when Roger says or does something to embarrass me. "No." Okay, maybe a little.

He crosses his arms over his chest and stares down at me. "Uh huh."

"That's beside the point Rog. Your mom looks exhausted. Let her go to bed and we can make our own breakfast." And yes, be alone.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything." I state hastily. He stares down at me again. Damn, my cheeks are always giving me away.

He smirks roguishly. "I know you all to well Cohen." He pauses. "But you're right. Let's go make our own breakfast."

We make our way back into the kitchen to tell his mom to go ahead and go to bed, when she had already fallen asleep on the dining table.

"Mom," Roger shakes her lightly. "Mom, get up. Go to bed." He helps her up and walks her to her room. How sweet is that? I don't think I'd ever do that for my mom. Then again my mom would probably nag me about messing up the kitchen after making breakfast instead of thanking me for letting her go to bed.

"She's out like a light." Roger announces, returning to the kitchen. "So now we're all alone again." He greets me with his lips.

"You're incorrigible. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"How sweet. You're gonna make me breakfast?" I glare playfully at him.

"How about Captain Crunch?"

Yay, my favourite. He does know me a little to well. "Perfect."

* * *

The bus ride to the fair was dull. Roger was really cold to me on the bus. Not his usual entertaining self. Like he was trying to ignore me. I tried to take his hand and he pulled away harshly. I couldn't understand why.

"Hey Rog, are you mad at me?" I ask shyly as we walk towards the fairgrounds.

He doesn't answer. In fact, he runs ahead of me. I chase after him to the entrance.

"Roger, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" He ignores me.

"One adult and one child's ticket please." I hear him ask the ticket seller. One child's ticket? What the hell? I know I'm short, but how rude.

He hands me the child's ticket and we silently enter the fair. It's still early so there aren't a lot of people there yet. I shuffle behind Roger, in a 'not-so-caring' mood. I guess he's upset with me. I don't know what I did wrong, but he's just not talking to me. I guess he doesn't want me around.

"Hey why so glum?" What, he's talking to me?

"Me? You're the one ignoring me." I say a bit more sharply than I had intended.

"Fuck, don't bite my head off. I wasn't ignoring you. I was just..." He trails off turning away from me.

"Just what? Rog, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing okay. Let's just have fun. Ooh look, there it is. The Gravitron." There he goes again. Changing the fucking subject. I want to yell and scream at him for doing that, when he shoots off again.

"Hey wait up." I shout after him. "Asshole." I say under my breath as I'm running to catch up to him.

"What took you so long?" He chuckles.

"I don't have long legs like you do so my strides are shorter." I snap at him.

"Dude, why are you being all pissy?" He has the gall to ask me this?

I bite my tongue so as not to say something I might regret. What I want to say to him is 'I'm being pissy? At least I'm not ignoring my best friend for no apparent reason.' Hmm, maybe I should say that. I wonder what kind of reaction I'll get out of him? He'll probably get mad at me and then our whole day'll be shot. Ah fuck it. If he gets mad, he gets mad. At least I'll know why he's being such an ass. "I'm being pissy? At least I'm not ignoring my best friend for no apparent reason."

"What the fuck? Where did that come from? I'm not ignoring you."

"Then why were you so cold to me on the bus, o or pull away from me when I wanted to hold your hand?" I wanted to burst into tears on the spot, but decided against it. I bite my lower lip instead.

He stares at me unsurely at first. Even raises his eyebrow. I hold my ground waiting for a response. He sighs, dropping his head and I can't help but feel bad for him.

"Rog, what is it?" I ask sympathetically.

Taking me by the arm, Roger drags me to the men's restroom back beside the entrance. He peeks around underneath each stall before coming back over to me.

"What was that all about?"

"Shhh, I was just making sure no one was in here." I'm confused, but he comes at me with his lips, pressing them gently against mine. I do all I can to resist his charms, but am losing that battle speedily.

I manage to pull away from him, but not after he's trapped me against one of the stall doors. "Roger, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Mark?"

"What it looks like you're doing is hiding." I step back into the stall away from him abruptly. I don't think I should've done that. It may be early, but this restroom reeks.

"From what?" Roger steps back defensively.

I step out of the stall before my breakfast becomes apart of my wardrobe, and dramatically walk towards the exit waiting for Roger to figure it out. He just stands there dumbfounded.

I sigh then turn around to face him. "From, from..." I don't really know how to say it.

"Well?"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"You're weird Cohen, you know that?" He kisses me again.

I push him off of me with strength I didn't know I had. "No Roger." Where is this coming from? Roger stares at me in shock. I'm surprising even myself.

"What the fuck is your problem Mark?" I've never seen him like this before. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just gonna back down now and forget this whole thing.

"I'm sorry Rog. I... I didn't mean it. I was just thinking..." I trail off walking out of the restroom.

Roger's mood eases. He grabs my shoulder, stopping me before I can escape. "No, you're not getting away that easily Marky. What's up?"

I decide to change the subject. Something Roger likes to do to me. I even smile so he thinks there's nothing wrong. "I'm just... eager to get on the rides. C'mon." I run out swiftly before he can say anything else.

* * *

For the rest of the day we hit every single ride possible, ate as much junk food as we could stuff, and ignored the fact that we need to talk. I acted like the best friend the whole day instead of the boyfriend which I thought I was. Then again, we never actually discussed us being a 'couple', so I guess I shouldn't complain. I'm nervous about talking to him though. How do I confront him about this? Should I just come right out and say it?

"Whatcha thinking about Mark?" Roger asks interrupting my thoughts, as we ride the ferris wheel. It's our last ride for the day before making our attempt to sneak into the show later tonight.

"You want to know the truth Rog?"

"Of course I want to know the truth." He smiles and all I wanted to do was just wrap my arms around him.

"Is it always going to be like this Roger?"

"Like what?"

"Where we pretend we're nothing more than friends in public?"

He looks positively perplexed. "What are you talking about Mark?"

"Well, like on the bus. I tried to hold your hand, but you pulled away. And like in the restroom. You made sure no one was around before you kissed me. And any time I'd try to be even slightly lovey-dovey, you'd brush me off like it meant nothing. I don't understand Rog. I thought we were together?" I can feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Roger stares at me like a cow looks at an oncoming train. His mouth hanging open slightly. "I.. I.. I.. I d.. d.. don't..."He pauses, gazing down at his hands. "I don't know what to say about that Mark. I told you before, I'm not gay, but I have these feelings for you, and it scares me. I mean, I really enjoy being with you, and kissing you, but I thought that was only between us. I never wanted anyone else to know about us Mark. I never expected us to show what we do privately, in public. I'm just not ready for that. If I was, I would've told my mom."

The tears have escaped my eyes. I feel them sliding down my face. It almost burns.

"Please don't cry Mark. I.. I didn't know. I.. I thought we had an understanding about this. I mean, you didn't want to tell your parents so I just assumed that meant not telling anyone. I mean, we are only twelve..."

"We're almost thirteen." I whisper.

"That's my point though Mark. We're still young. Let's savor what we have now, and maybe in a few years, we can have more."

I know he's right, but it's easier said than done. He affectionately wipes my tears from my face and smiles that cute smile. "You're my best friend Mark, I don't ever want that to change. I don't want things to be awkward for us."

"I know. I don't either." I love you Roger. That's what I really want to say to him. "You're right. It would be best to just keep this to ourselves. At least for now." A frail smile finds it's way to my lips.

"So then, it's agreed we have our special moments alone, and to everyone else, we're just best friends?" He takes my hand into his and kisses it softly.

"Yeah." As long as I still get to have you, I don't care how we have to do it.

The ride finally stops and we get off with no one the wiser of our little talk. He's right, I know it, but I wouldn't mind showing him off as more than my friend. However, for now it's probably a good idea not to tell anyone.

* * *

The show Roger wants to go see is across the street from the fair at some club. I haven't the slightest clue how Roger plans to pull this off, but if we get in, especially me, then I will be utterly amazed. He says it's one of his favourite bands that's playing. I've never heard of them, but he says they rock.

"So, how exactly do you plan on getting us in?" I inquire.

"By simply walking in. How else would one get into a building?" Thank you captain sarcasm.

"Cute Rog. No really. How are we gonna get in there without getting carded?"

"Marky, Marky, Marky. You worry to much. Let me handle this okay. All you have to do is act casual and follow my lead, okay?"

I roll my eyes at him. "If you say so Rog. But at the first sign of trouble, we're outta there."

"There you go worrying again. You know, the more you worry, the quicker you'll get wrinkles. Hey wait. Keep at it. That way you could look older and we don't have to worry about sneaking in." He snickers at my expense.

"Don't patronize me Rog." I punch his arm as hard as I can, and he flinches. I did it. I got him to... Owww! "Hey, that's not fair. You hit harder than I do."

"Yeah and I'm bigger than you too, but what can you do about it, right?"

I glare at him and he ruffles my hair. Grrrr! Just wait Roger. Someday I'll get you back.

We make our way across the street, and to the front of the club. I'm still not sure how he's gonna do this, but here goes.

"Okay, you see that group of people over there? We're gonna slide in with them acting as normal as possible."

"That's never gonna work Rog."

"Yeah it will. C'mon."

He drags me over to the group of people and somehow manages to slip in with them. As they approach the door, Roger let's out a boisterous laugh as if one of them told a joke. As if that wasn't obvious. I hunch behind one of the larger men in the group and Roger latches on to one of the women. The woman doesn't seem to mind, but I think she's drunk. It'll be a miracle if we get in without getting caught.

The bouncer doesn't see me go in. One of the perks of being short. But he definitely sees Roger. The bouncer eyes him, but the lady he's clinging to gestures to the bouncer that he's with her. How does he do it? It must be that cute smile of his, as well as the fact that's he's very attractive. Who wouldn't want Roger there?

I can't believe we pulled that off. It's awesome. Wow it's loud in here. I've heard Roger's band play, and they're pretty loud, but this is ridiculous. I seem to have lost sight of Roger. I look around, but being plagued with a case of shortitis, I can't see over all these people.

"ROGER. ROGER WHERE ARE YOU?" This music is too damn loud. "ROGER!"

I turn suddenly feeling someone tap my shoulder. "Hey, looking for me?" Roger scares the hell outta me.

"Where did you disappear to?" I scream over the deafening noise.

"That lady I walked in with bought me a drink."

"WHAT? Roger, you can't drink. You'll get in trouble."

"Chill Cohen. She got me a coke. I'm not gonna drink. I know better than that."

"Good. So where's this band? Are they here yet?"

"They're on after this band."

"Okay." God, turn down your amps. My ears feel like their gonna bleed.

"Let's get a table."

I just nod and follow him to a table. If I keep yelling over the music, I won't have a voice tomorrow.

The band was actually really good. I never did catch their name, but it doesn't matter. We had so much fun too. I'm still getting over the fact that we got away with this, but I don't know if I'll ever do that again.

Roger jumped up on stage several times during the show, and the band didn't seem to mind. They even gave him a chance to play with them. He was awesome. He really knows how to work a crowd. No wonder he's so popular. Just seeing him up there helped me understand how anyone could easily fall in love with him.

Hmm, I wonder if my mom'll let him play at my Bar Mitzvah. Yeah right. I can just hear Roger playing a Jewish song on his guitar. That would be hilarious... and kind of scary. Not to mention my mom would throw the biggest hissy fit.

I've never rocked out like that in my entire life. I was all over the room bouncing around just having a blast. I couldn't believe myself. I couldn't believe the whole night. Aside the first time Roger kissed me, I would have to say that this was one of the best days I'd ever had.

* * *

A/N: I know. The ending was weak. I have trouble writing endings. Plus I've been up aaaalll night writing so I'm also half asleep. So please forgive me. Thank you. Love you. Again, Happy Halloween to all of you.


	12. Bar Mitzvah

Diclaimer: Again, don't own. Not affiliated with. Love them however.

Notes: Okay, first of all, thank you to all of you who've taken your time to read and review. You guys are the best.  
I did some research on Bar-Mitzvahs so I could give Marky one. I hope not to offend anyone, I did my best to stay true to all of it. I found the words to the blessing on a really cool website called Vitual Jerusalem (I think that's what it was), so it should be pretty acurate.  
I'm having a slight case of writer's block so bare with me. If any of it sounds repetative, I'm sorry. I'm trying. Again, please read/review. I appreciate hearing from all of you who do so. Every time I turn on my aol, I cross my fingers in hopes of reviews for any of/all my stories. Thanks again everyone. Especially to my faithful readers. You know who you are. And if you don't, shame on you. J/k. I love you guys very much.

Okay, now on to the story. Thanks for being patient with me. I should have the next chapter up in the next couple days.

* * *

Bar-Mitzvah 

It's my birthday. I can't believe I'm officially a teenager. My parents are really excited too. It's my Bar-Mitzvah today as well. Well more accurately I am the Bar-Mitzvah, meaning 'son of the commandment.' And what's awesome is that it falls on the Shabbat (which is one of our holy day) so I don't have to wait to receive an aliyah. Which is also known as an ascension. It's when I'll be called up to the to read the Torah. I'm so excited.

I've been awake since before sunrise to prepare. I have to get all dressed up for the ceremony. Black slacks and a plain white, stiff shirt. It's very uncomfortable. I've also got my tallit (which is basically a prayer shawl), and my kippah (or commonly known as a yarmulke), and am now on my way to the temple. Roger said he and his mom were gonna meet me there. It's so great I get to share this special time with Roger. I think I might be more eager to do this than my parents are.

I've been practicing my pronunciation as well as the emphasis of the words I'll be singing from the Torah. Actually I've been practicing for a long time. It's part of my training and studies for this special day. My palms are sweating some. I'm a little nervous, but when aren't I, right?

Finally we arrive at the temple, and everyone else is just arriving. I don't see Roger or his mom yet, but I know they'll be here. Roger wouldn't miss my big day. He knows how important this is for me.

The service begins, and the rabbi approaches the pulpit. That's when Roger makes his grand entrance. Better late than never right?

I wait patiently for the rabbi to usher me up to the front. I keep turning around and looking at Roger who was constantly flashing me that cute smile of his which helps calm my nerves. This is the first time I've ever seen Roger truly quiet. Then again it's required he be. Still it's sorta funny. Although he keeps mouthing something to me I can't quite make out. Oh well.

The moment of truth. I hear the rabbi call my name. "Marcus Cohen." Marcus is my Hebrew name. I hate being called that. Thankfully this'll be the only time anyone will ever call me this. He gestures me up front and I close my eyes a moment and take a deep breath. Here goes.

I have to give a speech first before reading the Torah. This part is more nerve-wracking than the actually reading of the blessing. "Today, I become a man..." That's how it begins. The speech is somewhat long, but my mom wrote it, so what can I say. But it goes well... surprisingly.

I hold tight to my tallit the whole time I read the speech, then out of respect and holiness, I touch the tzitzit or fringes of the tallit to the first letter of the first Torah blessing. Then as a second act of respect and holiness, I kiss the fringes before beginning the reading.

"Barkhu et Adonai hamevorach."

"Barukh Adonai hamevorach lo'olam vaed!"

"Barukh Adonai hamevorach lo'olam vaed!

Barukh ata Adonai, Eloheinu melekh ha-olam, asher bakhar banu mikol ha-amim, v'natan lanu et torato. Barukh ata, Adonai, noten hatorah."

"Amen."

The way the first part of the blessing works is I start, then the congregation responds. Then I continue until the end, and the congregation says Amen. I look up at Roger who smiles at me once again. That was difficult to do, but seeing that smile shows me it was all worth it. I can image how hard it was for him to speak the responses. I at least had practice to say these words.

I sit back down, allowing the rabbi to continue the service waiting once again to read the second blessing. I feel tongue tied. I'm honestly surprised I didn't screw up on the blessing. My dad keeps smiling at me. I can tell he's proud of me. My mom's grinning from ear to ear too. Her baby boy is finally becoming a man.

The service is finally coming to an end and I anticipate my final reading. The rabbi once again calls me up to the front. "Marcus Cohen." I really hate that name. I advance to the front once more to read the second blessing.

"Barukh ata, Adonai, Eloheinu melekh ha-olam, asher natan lanu torat emet v'chayei olam nata bitokheinu. Barukh ata, Adonai, noten hatorah."

"Amen."

After I read the Torah, the rabbi lifted the sacred scroll very carefully, then wrapped it back up in the cloth sack. I couldn't help but smile brightly after I finished reading. Everyone in the congregation was smiling too. Especially Roger. Well, I noticed his smile more than anyone else's. Hey, what can I say? Aside my family, he's the only one I care to know about. Well, his mom also. She's like a second mom to me so she counts too.

* * *

The entire family including Roger and his mom, and some family friends head back to my house for my birthday bash after the service. Now technically we're not suppose to 'celebrate' the Bar-Mitzvah, but hey, it's also my birthday, so I deserve this celebration. 

"Happy birthday Mark." A surplus of voices announce when I come downstairs from my room after changing into more comfortable clothes.

A huge grin covers my face. "Thank you everyone." That's when Roger takes the opportunity to walk up to me.

"Happy birthday Marky. How does it feel to be a 'man' now?" He wraps his arms around my neck in a bear hug sorta thing, patting me quite roughly on the back. Ow!

"Well at least I am a man." _That's more than I can say about you. _I glare at him after he pulls away, and he just sneers. How rude. That's when he winks at me. He thinks he can get away with it by being cute? Well, he's right. But that's not the point.

Before anyone else at the party has a chance to talk to me, Roger's dragging me by the arm upstairs.

"Roger, I have to stay here and mingle with the guests."

"No you don't." He continues to pull me up the steps. "C'mon, let's go make out in your bedroom."

"SHHH! Don't say that so loud." I slap him on the arm. "Do you want me to get in trouble?"

"You won't get in trouble. Not if we lock your door." He smirks. What a brat.

"You're hopeless Roger." I sigh then yank my arm back from him and head down the stairs.

"Alright fine, go back downstairs Marky. But now I'm not gonna give you your birthday present." Roger pushes his way passed me then snubs me. Fuck calling him a brat, what a bitch.

I roll my eyes as he passes and give him a little shove to help him along down the steps. He trips, as I hoped he would, nearly falling to the floor, but catches himself. I laugh at his expense (for once), but that only pisses him off. Oh shit, now I'm in for it. He eyes me with this wild look like he's gonna pounce me right there. I shoot straight up the stairs before he has a chance to 'attack', but since I'm short, and so are my legs, he catches up to me.

"Oh now you're gonna get it Cohen." His wild look turns into more of a crazed look. I think... no wait, I know I'm in trouble now.

I run into my room and hold my door shut, but he's much stronger and heaves his way in. I back away from him, expecting him to hit me or something, when he closes my door and locks it. I should have known.

"This was your plan all along wasn't it?"

Not a word comes out of his mouth. He inches closer to me, a mischievous smile plastered across his lips. I continue my backwards walk trying not to knock anything over, and I end up falling on the bed. Damn him.

"I told you I knew you to well Marky. I knew you'd try to push me down the steps. Which by the way I owe you for. I actually almost fell. I knew you'd run up to your room, and I knew I'd frighten you onto your bed by 'acting' pissed." He's still creeping towards me, a smug smirk on his face.

Why I outta... "You are such a bitch Roger."

"I know. But I got you up here didn't I?" He crawls atop me, and no matter how pissed I really am at him, I can't help but smile at him.

"How do you do it?" I ask him curiously, staring up into his beautiful eyes.

"Because I'm cute, and you like me." He kisses me on the cheek, as my face reddens. "And I knew you secretly wanted to come up here too." He kisses my other cheek. "You're so cute when you blush."

That just makes me blush harder. I contemplate sticking my tongue at him, but I remembered what happened last time and decide against it. Instead I give in to him. What else can I do? I lift my head closer to him and press my lips against his.

"Mark. Mark are you in there?" Oh shit. My mom's knocking on my door, jiggling the handle. I practically fling Roger off of me, jumping off the bed. I straighten my rumpled clothes and race to the door. Roger sits up on the bed and grabs the nearest book on my nightstand pretending to read it.

"Mark, open this door. What are you do..." I swoosh open the door and smile tensely at my mom.

"Uh, hi mom."

"Mark, what are you doing up here? You should be downstairs interacting with your guests." She spies beyond me into the room like she's looking for something that would explain why I'm not downstairs.

"Uh, Rog and I were just..."  
  
"Reading, Mrs. Cohen. He was showing me this really cool book he'd been reading. And I got so into the book, that I completely forgot about the party. I kept asking Mark questions about the storyline 'cause I couldn't quite understand it. So it was my fault he wasn't downstairs."

Damn, he's good with making excuses on the spot. I better be careful. I may never know if he's doing that with me. My mom seems to buy it, for the most part, but I don't think she truly believes him. "Well, you boys should come downstairs." She turns to walk away but turns back to me and speaks quietly to me. "Now." She's so demanding.

"Okay mom. We'll be right there." She stares down at me with squinted eyes. "I promise."

She rolls her eyes in disbelief and heads back downstairs. Whew! That was close. "Reading?" I turn to face Roger after watching her leave. "Reading? What the hell was that?"

"Well I was reading. See?" He holds up the book for me to see.

"Rog, it's upside down."

He glances at the inside of the book, peeks at the front cover, then bursts into laughter. "Oops."

"C'mon, let's go."

* * *

The party goes great. I got quite a bit of money for the Bar-Mitzvah as well as my birthday. I also got some really neat gifts. Roger got me the best gift though. He had his mom make it for me. It's this great looking black and white scarf, which reminds me of my tallit. So it'll forever remind me of the day I became a man. I'll treasure it forever. 

"Roger we have to get home now." Mrs. Davis announces to Roger in a sort of urgency.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with your father and..."

"WHAT? How the hell did he get this number, let alone where to find us?"

The crowd didn't take to lightly to Roger's tone or his language. My mom ushers them into the dining room leaving Roger, his mom, and me in the living room.

"Roger! Lower your voice. And watch your language." She calms herself and continues. "Your father is at the house right now and... ah," She raises her hand to hush Roger, who was about to let out another outburst. "and he found this number by the phone."

Still agitated, Roger composes himself. "What the he..." He bit his tongue, so to speak. "What is he doing here?"

"He says he wants to see you. Wants you to go back with him to the city."

He explodes. "WHAT?!! There is no FUCKING way in HELL I'm EVER going with him!"

Then next moment is a complete shock. Roger's mom slaps him across the face. I gasp, she gasps, and Roger stares her down. Holy, fuckin', shit.

She stands her ground however, staring back at Roger speaking calmly, but firmly. "Don't _ever_ yell at me like that again Roger. _I_ am your mother. Not one of your little friends you can just _fuck_ around with. Is that _clear_?"

He's breathing heavily, but backs down. She continues. "Now, we will leave here quietly, without _any_ fuss, and discuss this at home."

I feel real bad for Roger, and his mom. I wish there was something I could do for them. I walk Roger out to their car while his mom and my mom have a few words. I try talking to Roger, but he didn't want to talk. He didn't even look at me. He just walks to the car in silence, sitting there waiting for his mom. I wait with him just so he knows he's not alone. That I'm here for him. I'll always be here for him.

* * *

A/N: Can you believe it? Roger yelled at his mom. But it's okay, she sets him straight. So what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it worth reading still? I know where I'm going with this story, but the problem is putting it into story form. If anyone has any ideas to make it better, or editorial notes, feel free to email me. I'm all ears. Well, all eyes anyway.  
And thank you again fraulein for the review on my other story. I was so ecstatic to receive it. And again thank you to everyone else who bothers to take the time to read this. It's a constant surprise to find that anyone even reads this, so thank you. You make me feel really special. 


	13. Plaid Pajama Pants

Disclaimer: Don't own. Not affiliated with. Love them nonetheless.

Notes: This is sort of a filler chapter. As I mentioned before I've got a slight case of writer's block. But I do know what I'm gonna do for the next chapter. In the next serveral weeks or so it's crunch time for choir rehearsals so I may not be updating as often so I'll try to cram as much as I can now. I've got three solos to work on (yay for me...j/k), and one of them is part of a soprano duet (and I'm normally an alto). But hey, my director says I'm good enough for it (which came as a shock to me cuz there's this really great soprano in the class who auditioned for it), and he asked me to sing it. Okay, enough about my crappy life. Please read and review, and thank you for already doing so for previous chaps. I love all of you and thank you for all your support.

* * *

Plaid Pajama Pants

I couldn't sleep at all last night. All I kept thinking about was the fight between Roger and his mom. I've been wracking my brain wondering what happened after they left. I don't know much about Roger's dad 'cause frankly, I've never asked. I didn't think it was appropriate. And from the way things happened last night, it's probably a good thing I didn't. But I want to know now. I want to be sure Roger's okay.

I've been pacing around my room, constantly glancing over at my phone, hoping he'd call or something. I thought about calling him, but I don't want them thinking I was trying to butt in. That's the last thing I want to happen. But I can't help worrying about Roger.

"Mark," I hear my mom calling me from the bottom of the steps.

I open my bedroom door to answer. "Yeah mom."

"Phone. It's Roger."

I can't help but get excited. "Thanks mom. I'll get it up here." I close the door and rush to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Mark." He doesn't sound to happy. Something must've happened.

"Hey Rog, how're you doing? Is everything okay?"

I think I hear him sniffle. Has he been crying? "Not really."

There silence for a few moments before he speaks again. "My dad, he,"

"What is it Roger? What did your dad do? Did he hurt y..."

"No Mark. He didn't hurt me. But he wants me to live with him... in the city."

"But that would mean..."

"Yeah."

"Well, what does your mom think of this? She's not gonna just let him take you is she?" I don't want him to leave. Not while things are going well.

I hear him sniffle again, I think. "Well, technically she can't do anything about it. She doesn't exactly have custody of me. Neither of them do. They just agreed when he left that she'd be the one to raise me."

"That sucks. So what's gonna happen now?"

"I'm gonna have to go stay with my dad."

"That's not fair. Your life is here. Your friends are here. This is where you should be. Not there." Not without me.

"I know Mark, but there's nothing I can do about it. I _have_ to go with him. Otherwise he could involve the courts, and that'd be a big mess."

This is where I decide to be bold. "Why did he leave in the first place?"

I don't hear anything for a whole minute. "Rog? You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked..."

"No, it's okay." He pauses. It sounds like he's crying, but his voice holds contempt. "My mom told me he left when I was two because he couldn't handle the responsibilities of being a father. She told me they agreed that he'd be allowed to see me anytime he wanted, but he never did. Never made any effort whatsoever to see me. I figured he just didn't care about me. But then he pulls a stunt like this. I mean, after all these years of not a single word or anything, and he pops up unannounced wanting me to live with him? URGH!"

I hear a loud banging sound over the phone. "What was that?"

"Nothing, I'm just angry."

"I know Rog, but don't hurt yourself because of it. Please."

"It didn't hurt. I'm fine. Look Mark, I've gotta go. My mom's calling me. I'll call you later." He hangs up. Didn't even give me a chance to say anything else.

I sit on my bed flabbergasted at the situation. Roger's leaving. He's leaving... me. He can't leave, he just can't. It's not fair. Why now, all of a sudden, is his father wanting to take him? Why now, is he trying to be a 'father' anyway? He hasn't seen Roger in ten years, and now this? This is total bullshit. No this isn't just bullshit, this is completely fucked up.

"Mom," I walk into the living room where my mom's watching her morning soaps.

She looks up at me and just knew I wasn't having a good morning. "What's wrong Marky? Did you talk to Roger?" She mutes the t.v. and turns her attention to me.

"Yeah. His dad's taking him to the city." I sit beside her and lay my head in her arms just wanting to break down and cry right there. But I hold back.

"Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that sweetie." She comforts me as best she could, lovingly running her fingers in my hair. That's when I start to cry.

"Mom, he's my best friend. He can't leave. It's not fair."

"Well honey, sometimes these things happen, and there's nothing that can be done."

"But why mom? It's just not fair. Everything he has, everything he knows is here."

"I know hon, but there's really nothing we can do about it." I know she means well, but I wish she wouldn't say it like that.

"It's just not fair..." I trail off just crying softly in her arms.

"It'll be alright dear." She sits me up. "Tell you what, we'll make a special trip out there just so you can visit him."

My eyes widen from her suggestion. Is she serious? "Really? You promise?"

"How long is he gonna be out there?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. But I can find out."

"Well when you do we'll plan on making the trip out there, alright dear?" She smiles at me, warm and sweetly. I've never seen my mom like this before. She's being really nice, and very understanding. Maybe I should be a little nicer to her from now on. Who knows, maybe someday I'll need her help, and she'll be there for me.

* * *

"Who is it?" I hear Cindy yell as she traipse to the door. I jump out of my seat from the dining table and rush to the door to see who it is.

She opens the door to reveal Roger with a backpack hanging from his shoulders.

"Roger, what are you doing here?" Not that I don't want him here, but it's surprising.

"Surprise." I hear my mom say from behind me. I turn around and give her a confused look. She just gives me a little wink. Did she just do something really cool for me?

Roger steps inside and Cindy closes the door. I'm still confused. "I don't understand..."

"Well, I spoke with Joyce earlier and after she discussed it with Roger's dad, they agreed he could stay here, just tonight, before he leaves in the morning."

"Wow. Thanks mom. That's so cool." I give my mom the biggest hug I could muster. When did my mom get so cool?

"You're welcome dear." She hugs me back. "Why don't you go finish your dinner Mark. And Roger, have you eaten yet?"

He doesn't say anything. He just shakes his head.

"Well, why don't you join us." He nods, but still doesn't say anything. We walk back over the table and continue our meal.

After dinner, Roger and I make our way upstairs to my room. He drops his backpack on the floor by the door and plops on my bed. He doesn't seem very happy to be here. "Rog, are you okay? It seems like you really don't want to be here."

"Peachy. Can't you tell?" His tone is one of anger, and plenty of sarcasm.

"You don't have to get all pissy with me. Jesus Rog, I didn't do anything to you."

"I'm sorry." His tone softens. "It's just everything that's been going on. You know, my dad wants me to stay up there for the entire school year. _And_ if everything works out, he wants me to stay there for high school. Marky, I don't even want to go for five minutes let alone a whole year."

What? The entire school year? High school? No, this can't be happening. As I'm wallowing in my own thoughts, I hadn't even realized Roger was crying.

"Mark, this... I don't want to go. I don't want to leave my mom here alone, or leave my friends, my band... Marky, I don't want to leave you." He wraps his arms around my shoulders and holds me closely. It took me by surprise, I totally wasn't expecting it.

Here he is, the toughest boy I had ever known. The one who would pick on me mercilessly just to get his kicks, even though it wasn't all that bad. Actually it was always fun. I more or less gave him the ammunition for it. And I got him back a few times. Not to mention his bad-ass persona everyone at school knows, the one who acts like he's got everything under control. The one who never takes shit from anyone. The one who stood up to his other friends, to everyone, for me... the little nerd of the school everyone teased because of this god-damned hair cut my mother made me suffer with. The one...

I clung to him even tighter. I realized I was crying too. Realized that I may never see him again. Except maybe occasionally. But that's just not good enough. He has to be here. So I can see him everyday. So there'll always be someone to be there to keep me from getting my ass kicked because someone didn't like me, or thought I was to nerdy. I can't lose him, not after all we've been through.

We cried most of the night while just holding each other. He would be leaving first thing in the morning, heading to New York City. Our lives are being torn in two. It's all happening so fast. If only we could run away. But where could we go? How would we get around? We're not even old enough to get jobs, or drive, let alone attempt to make it in the real world. I guess we'll just have to live with this and hope for the best.

We didn't get much sleep last night. When we saw the sun slowly peeking in the early morning sky, it was almost a magical moment for us. We shared a few last kisses after wiping the tears from each other's eyes. I have never been more in love with him until that very moment. I think he wanted to tell me he loves me, but then again that could just be wishful thinking. Oh well. We promised to write each other as often as possible, and to call each other at least once a week.

I gave Roger a pair of plaid pajama pants I had gotten for Christmas last year that were _way_ to big for me, since I didn't know what else to get him. And since winter was just around the corner, and Roger isn't normally one to wear p.j.'s, I thought these would be perfect. That way he could 'sleep' with me every night in bed. He told me it was the best gift he's ever gotten, and smiled that cute smile at me. It would be the last time I'd see it until I see him again. I'll definitely miss that.

Both his parents came to pick him up a little later that morning, after we had breakfast. I had the unfortunate opportunity to meet the man who was taking Roger away from me. It was amazing though, Roger's the spitting image of that man. Now I know where he gets the height from. But I still think he gets his good looks from his mom. And he definitely got his smile from his mom. His dad has this gruffy look about him.

It was a very heartfelt goodbye for me. I cried the entire time. Roger however, was to angry to cry. You could tell by the look on his face he wanted to tear into his dad right then and there. I can't blame him. Not in the least. If I had Roger's strength and ability I'd want to deck his dad too. I watched from the window in the living room as the car Roger sat in took off until it was out of my sight completely, then I sat down on the couch and sobbed quietly.

* * *

I hope you all like it. Thank you fraulein for all you wonderful reviews. You rock hardcore m/. And for all the rest of you, thank you also. Love you all very much.


	14. First Trip To The City

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never have. Never will. Still wish I did.

Notes: SOOOOO sorry, I had to make some changes to the original post so am reposting now. A very special thank you to i heart scawny Jewish boys for all your help, and your review. It totally makes more sense now. hehe.

As promised. Here is the next installment of my _wonderful_ story. -rolls eyes- J/k, on the wonderful part anyway. I was originally gonna just have this chap be nothing but letters, but I couldn't do that to my boys. Wouldn't be fair to my Marky. And Marky deserves the world. But we all know he'll settle for Rog. hehe. Thank you all again for your previous reviews. Another special thanks to fraulein who's been awesome with the reviews. Love ya babe.

And awaaaaaay we go........

* * *

First Trip To The City 

September 13, 1987

Hey Mark,

Things suck out here. My dad's been trying so hard to be my friend, and when I don't give in, he tries to act like a father. Pffft, like I'm gonna listen to him. I don't even want to be here. The school's not so bad though. It's definitely different. How's my mom? Is she doing okay? Mark, do me a favour and check up on her every once in a while. Make sure she's not overworking herself okay. And make sure she gets enough sleep.

How are things there? Is Scott still giving you a hard time? He better not. Tell him if I find out he's being an asshole to you, I'll kick his ass. How's the rest of the guys? Are they still playing together? They better. They have to keep practicing until I get back so we can get some gigs next summer. That's if I can come back there for the summer.

How are you Marky? I really miss you. I've already made a couple of friends from my classes. They're pretty cool. Not like any of you guys out there, but cool nonetheless. Man Marky, this just isn't fair. I should be hanging at my mom's house with you, attempting to do my homework, even though all we'd be doing is making out, instead of here with my so-called father not doing anything at all.

I hate him. I hate it here. I hate not being with you. I want to come home. I want to wake up from this fucked up nightmare I somehow got stuck in. Or at least have you here. Then at least things would be easier to deal with.

Well Marky, it's getting pretty late and I've gotta get up early tomorrow for school. Hey is your mom still gonna let you come visit me? If so, let me know when so I can figure out the perfect place where we can hang out so we're not stuck at my dad's place. I miss you Mark. Take care of yourself.

-Rog

* * *

September 17, 1987 

Dear Rog,

It's so good to hear from you. Things are going pretty well out here considering I'm still the biggest nerd in school. But my mom's still on this cool kick and has allowed me to get a decent hair cut from a real barber. No more bowl cut. Woohoo. So my hair's like way short. But it looks really good. Well, that's what Frankie and Donny tell me. Scott's still not to fond of me, but the other guys have actually kinda sorta taken me under their wings. I've got two classes with Frankie, one class with Scott, and one class with Donny.

You're mom's doing alright considering the situation. She's been working double shifts a lot lately. I guess it's just her way of coping. I had actually gone to see her a few days before I received your letter. She looks like she hasn't had much sleep so I made her dinner and then sent her to bed. I went in your room too. I just miss you so much Rog and I wanted it to feel like old times. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same.

I'm doing okay I guess. I could be better. I would be better if you were here with me or I was there with you. Oh, by the way, how was your birthday? I know you don't want to be there, but did your dad at least do something nice for you? Or at least get you something? I hope so. I hope you like the birthday card I sent. I tried not to get you anything to sweet, so I thought this one would be perfect for you.

I'll try to send a picture of me with my new hair cut using the school camera. Yes, I'm still the photographer of the yearbook. The teacher was so impressed with my photos last year, she requested for me to be in the class to take the pictures. How cool is that? My mom was actually impressed with my photos too, after I showed her what I'd done for the yearbook. Since she's still on this cool kick with me, I thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to do so. She still thinks I shouldn't exactly pursue anything in photography, but she told me she might get me a camera for Chanukah which would be totally cool. What I'd really like to do though is get into filming. But you already knew that.

So you've already made some friends huh? I hope you haven't met anyone to replace me. Just kidding. Well not really, but you know what I mean. I really miss you Rog. I miss just hanging out, and of course making out, but that's a whole other story.

Oh, the guys have been practicing just so you know. But I overheard Scott mentioning something about getting a new lead singer. Then again, I could be wrong so don't quote me on it. If you'd like I can talk to the other guys about it to make sure?

My mom says yes, we're still gonna be making a trip out there. Not exactly sure when though. All we need is directions on how to get there. Also, your dad better let you come back here for the summer or I'll have to go over there and kick his ass. Yeah right, me? Can you imagine that? Neither can I. But it was a funny thought.

Okay, I hear my mom yelling lights out so I gotta go. I miss you Roger, and can't wait to see you.

Love,  
Mark

* * *

October 1, 1987 

Hey Marky,

Hey, sorry for not writing sooner, but I figured since we just talked on the phone last week, I didn't have to write. But I'm writing now. It was so good to hear your voice. It was the only thing that's been keeping me sane in this fuckin' hellhole.

My dad took me out to this place called the Life Café the other day, and it was so different from the usual joints we go to eat at. They have like health food. Eww! My dad's a vegan or something like that. A mega vegetarian. It's kinda weird. I've never known anyone to eat nothing but health food. And no meat. How can anyone not eat meat? It's just totally weird.

I'm glad to hear you've managed to talk my mom into cutting her hours down. She doesn't need to be working so hard. And thank you again for taking care of her for me. I wish I could be there to do that, but no. I have to be here. With fuckhead. Hey, I forgot to ask you when we talked last week, could you stay with her a couple nights every once in a while? Just to keep her company. I mean if it's okay with your mom.

I love the new hair cut by the way. Makes you look even cuter than I remember you. Hey, did you get new glasses too? Oh, and the scarf looks really great on you. I'm glad you liked it. And the pants you gave me are so comfortable. I wear them practically everyday. And not just for bed. They're a little big on me too, but I'll grow into them eventually.

Oh, thanks for the info on the guys. I really miss them too. I'm glad to know what you heard was just a misunderstanding. Cuz otherwise I'd have to find a way there to kick some ass. Hey, tell Scott to be home when I call him. Every time I call him, he's not home. I asked Donny to tell him, but I'm not sure if he did. Tell him to expect my call in a couple days, okay? Thanks Marky.

Okay, I've got to cut this short cuz I'm writing this in class and the bells about to ring. I miss you Marky. Talk with you soon.

-Rog

* * *

October 5, 1987 

Dear Rog,

My mom and I have come up with a date to head out that way. We'll be coming out next weekend. Will that be cool? That way you have enough time to set up a place for us to go. Oh, and she's agreed to drop me off there so you and I can hang out alone. Isn't that great? She'll be picking me back up on Sunday so we'll have two whole days with each other. Your dad won't mind will he? Is there anything you want me to bring?

The Life Café you say? Sounds actually kinda cool. Can we go there when I come to visit? Just so I can see what you mean about the health food. I always like to check out and try new things. You know, when I get a chance.

You always know how to make me blush. It's not fair. What makes you blush? I mean truly blush. It's only fair I know what makes you blush since you know what makes me blush. But thank you. I'm glad you like the new do. And yes, I did get new glasses. You are the only one who noticed. But that's all that matters.

My mom doesn't mind I stay with your mom a couple nights here and there. In fact, she encourages me to. She's been visiting your mom too. They've become pretty good friends. She been inviting your mom over for dinner once a week. It's become somewhat of a family tradition. So to speak. I think your mom likes my mom's cooking. At least somebody does.

Speaking of cooking, it's dinnertime so I've gotta go. By the way, it was great hearing your voice too. Can't wait to hear it again. Or to see you.

Love,  
Mark

P.S. I told Scott about you calling him, and he just snubbed me. He really doesn't like me. But I told him. So he should be expecting your call. Okay, bye.

* * *

My mom and I prepare for my first trip to the city. It'll take us almost an hour to drive out there. And that depends solely on the traffic. I'm extremely excited. I haven't seen Roger in nearly two months. This is gonna be so great. It's gonna be greater than great. It's gonna be awesome. I can't wait to hold him in my arms after all this time. To kiss him on the lips, to see that gorgeous smile again. We're gonna have a blast. 

The trip took about as long as I had anticipated due to the traffic. And the longer the drive, the more I just couldn't wait to get there. But we finally arrive at Roger's dad place. We see Roger waiting outside waving us down. My lips form the biggest smile possible. My mom stops the car right in front of him.

"Well hello Roger. How have you been?" My mom smiles at him.

He smiles back. "I've been doing okay. Better though now that you guys are here. It's so good to see some familiar faces."

I jump out of the car with immense vigor, but hold back from mounting Roger. I grab my backpack from the back seat while Roger and my mom finish up there conversation. I make my way to the driver's side window and give my mom a kiss goodbye. After watching her drive away, waiting for her to be completely out of sight, I literally jump into Roger's arms and he wraps them around my waist.

"Oh my god, I've missed you soooooooo much." Before he can respond, my lips meet his. Oh how I've missed this too.

He gently sets me down and pulls away. He was beaming. "I've missed you more."

"No way. It's not possible."

"Oh yeah. It's very possible." He lifts me into his arms again spinning me like in some cheesy romance movie. I didn't mind. Not in the least. Then kisses me once again. There's gotta be some way I can stay here with him and never go back. Not unless he comes with me.

"Let's get inside, it's freezing out here." He suggests after a few minutes of making out right there on the street. I agree with him and we make our way up some stairs to the third floor of the building his father lives in.

"My dad's not home yet. He said he has to meet someone after he gets off work today, so we've got the apartment to ourselves till at least 11 o'clock tonight."

"Sweet. So what do you wanna do?" I ask like I don't already know what he's thinking.

"Hmm, I have some ideas. But I'm hungry, so let's have some dinner first."

"You're always hungry Rog. I swear, you eat more than my entire family combined. Where the hell does it all go?"

"My feet." He chuckles and I actually look down at his feet, setting myself up once again, and he laughs even harder.

"You never fail to entertain me Marky."

I'm not to close to him so I decide to stick my tongue out at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Did you forget what happened last time?" He chomps down on his teeth and I wince pulling my tongue back. That could really hurt. He laughs at me... again. Jackass.

* * *

Roger surprised me tonight with a full meal for dinner. I guess being here with his dad isn't all bad. He's learning how to cook. And quite well I might add. He made this delicious pot roast with red potatoes, onions, carrots, and red bell peppers. It was fantastic. And made from scratch even. It was very shocking. 

"Where did you learn to cook like this Rog? It's awesome."

"Thank you Marky. Actually I found the recipe in an old tin I had found in one of the top cupboards in the kitchen. I'm betting they used to be my grandma's. And since my dad's a health nut, the vegetables were already in the fridge. I had to practically beg him to get me some meat. I'm not sure what changed his mind, but the roast was in the fridge when I got home from school. So I thought it'd be fun to make an actually dinner."

"Well I'm very astounded. I mean, wow. You... that was awesome Rog."

He smiles brightly, and I think he actually blushes. Yep, his cheeks have a little color to them. Then again it could just be the warmth in the room from the heater blasting, and the over having been on. "Thanks a lot Mark." He lowers his head then clears his throat stepping away from me. I think I got him to blush. Score: Mark one, Roger zero.

"Rog, let me do the dishes okay? You made dinner, it's only fair."

His head shoots up. "Go for it. I hate doing the dishes." That didn't take much convincing. "While you get those done, I'll take your stuff to my room."

I hate doing dishes too, but at least my mom has a dishwasher. Here I have to do them by hand. I guess it's not so bad, but my hands are all pruned now. Roger comes back out of his room after I've done about half of the dishes.

"You're not done yet? What's taking you so long? I'd of been done by now."

"That's only 'cause you do a half ass job. I wash them thoroughly."

"That's true. But I can think of doing something much more fun than doing the dishes." He embraces me from behind, draping his arms around mine, kissing softly at the nape of my neck. I drop the dish in my hand into the water, blushing slightly.

"Why don't you help me finish the dishes, then we can go to your room."

"Ah, but I want to go to the room now. C'mon Marky." I feel myself being tugged away from the kitchen sink towards the bedroom. I can't resist Roger, no matter how hard I try.

"You're incorrigible you know that?"

"Yeah I know. You tell me that all the time. So what's your point?"

I roll my eyes and he draws me into the grasp of his lips. An array of kisses infiltrate my mouth. My body shivers with a lust so sensational I almost wish this could be more. But I know I'm not ready for that. I know Roger wouldn't be either. Not after him telling me on more than one occasion that he isn't really gay. That's okay though. I don't mind taking it slowly.

* * *

The hours pass by so swiftly we lose all track of time. We didn't even hear the door to the apartment open or realize anyone had come in until I notice someone standing in Roger's bedroom doorway. OH SHIT! The figure at the door is definitely a man. Roger's dad. DAMNIT! His jaw dropped widely, almost cartoon-like. 

Roger's laying atop me, his shirt is off, my shirt off, exploring each other's physical being. "Uh Rog," I whisper, tapping him lightly on his shoulder. "Rog, you might wanna stop."

He leans up looking down at me. "What?"

I don't say a word. I just simply point in the direction of the man standing in the doorway. He turns around to see why the look on my face is almost horrific. His jaw drops as well. I slip up from under him sitting up. Roger looks mortified.

The entire room is silent for nearly five minutes. So silent you could hear a pin drop from a mile away were it not for the boisterous sounds emanating from the big city. Even at this late hour it's still pretty loud. And no one's moved either. I'm even afraid to breathe. I definitely don't want to be the one to break the silence. I'm afraid if I do, I'll be the first person to be yelled at.

Finally, the moments of silence is broken by Roger's father, who has taken a step into the room. He doesn't look angry, just surprised. "Uh, Roger? Is there something you want to tell me?"

That's when another man, a shorter man with short blonde hair, dressed in pink vinyl pants, and a sleeveless pink hyper color tank top, steps up behind his dad. Who's that? "Hey dear... whoa what's going on here? The tension in this room could be cut with a knife." That's when the other man spies us. "Oh. Oh. OH! Whoa." Strangely though, he smiles at us.

"Shhh, not now." His dad tells the other man. I think the tension in the room just became more intense. One that can't be cut even with the sharpest knife.

The other man doesn't listen and pushes his way into the room. "Oh you must be Roger. Your father's told me so much about you." He extends his hand to Roger, who does nothing but stare at him confusingly. The man draws back his hand but holds his smile. "Well, you're definitely the spitting image of your father. It's uncanny how much the two of you look alike. You'd think you were twins." The man giggles awkwardly.

"And who might you be?" He asks me thwarting the tension away from Roger. I don't know if I should say anything so I don't, so the man walks back over to Roger's father, who's made his way completely into the room.

"John, why didn't you tell me your son was gay too?" Too? Wait a minute. Roger's dad is... gay? Hold on a minute. I think I missed something.

"I'm not gay!" Roger blurts out suddenly. All eyes shift to him.

"That's not what it looks like to me." The other man states. I couldn't help but blush. Roger on the other hand, is furious. This is not gonna be pretty.

"Michael, please. You've said enough. Please just, go into the other room and wait for me there." The man exits the room without saying another word.

I think maybe I should go with him. I slide my legs off the bed as slowly as possible. I'm worried that if Roger feels me move, he may go off on me. That's the last thing I want right now. I make it, and once off the bed I apply my shirt over my head and inch my way towards the door.

I slip out unnoticed, walking to the fairly furnished living room. I'm greeted by the other man, Michael I believe his name is. He smiles cordially at me. I oblige him with one of my own. My smile however, is more of a uneasy one.

"Hello. I take it your Roger's friend?" Michael starts breaking the ice.

I walk to the leather couch that's been positioned against the wall close to the kitchen and take a seat. "Yeah. I'm Mark Cohen."

"Nice to meet you Mark Cohen, my name's Michael." He extends his hand to me. I grab hold of it shaking it lightly.

"So, Mark Cohen, how long have you and Roger been a couple?" Wow, this guy's really forward. It's kinda cool, but a little weird.

"Well, I wouldn't really say we're a couple, but he is my best friend, and..." I trail off not really sure where to go with this.

"You certainly looked like a couple in there."

"Damnit Roger, don't judge me. I'm not the only one here with a secret." Michael and I jerk our heads up hearing Roger's dad yell.

"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT GAY!!!"

"I think it's going to be a long night." Michael mentions. "Hey, do you smoke? I could really use a cigarette, and I think it'd be a good idea to go outside for a while. You know, get out of this war zone."

I've smoked a few times before with Roger, but not as a habitual thing. But what the hell. Right now would probably be a good time for one anyway. "Yeah, let's go have that cigarette."

Oh shit, Roger took my coat in his room and there's no way in hell I'm going back in there for it. Michael senses my distress and throws me his coat. "Here kid. You look like you'll need this more than I will."

"Thanks. Are you sure? I mean, I'll be..."

"It's fine. I've got my sweater. C'mon." The coat is to big for me, then again most stuff is, but very comfortable, and warm.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!" That's the last thing we hear as we exit the apartment via the fire escape.

"Roger sounds pretty upset." He lights two cigarettes and hands me one.

"Thanks. I'd say he's a lot more than upset." I take a drag off the cigarette and cough harshly.

"You're not a smoker are you?"

"How could you tell?"

"Hmm, could be the fact that you didn't inhale and yet you still coughed." He chuckles.

"Oh." My face reddens as usual.

"You're a cutie Mark Cohen. I can see why Roger likes you." That just makes me blush even harder.

"Thanks, I think. And you can call me Mark."

"Alright Mark. And you're welcome. So how old are you Mark?"

I take another drag of the cigarette, lightly this time and inhale. Hey whatdaya know, I didn't cough. "Thirteen."

"You're just a young'n. I remember when I was thirteen. Long, long time ago. I had this boyfriend who was to afraid to admit he was gay, and didn't want anyone to know about us."

"That sounds like Roger."

"So then he is your boyfriend?" Damn, caught off guard.

"Yeah, I guess so. But he won't ever admit it. He's to afraid of what other's will think of him."

"I understand all to well. Rick was the same way. We hid our relationship for three years before he finally came out. Then we dated openly for another three years before he found someone else. I was so in love with him too. But he broke my heart. I never let him know how it really made me feel and I lost him for good. If only I had told him how much it hurt, and told him I was still in love with him, we'd probably still be together."

Why is this guy telling me all this? Isn't it strange how some guy I've never met is telling me his life story? I finish my cigarette and continue to listen to his story.

"Last I heard he died. Never found out what caused it, but I understand he went through hell before dying."

"That's terrible. Did you go to his funeral?" I didn't know what else to say.

"No. I was to frightened to. I visited his grave after a few months, and just cried."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I don't harp on it anymore. That was a couple years ago. I've been seeing John, Roger's dad for several months now. He's really great."

"Roger doesn't seem to think so. He thought his dad abandoned him, and didn't care."

"Yeah I'd feel the same way if..."

"C'mon Mark, we're getting the fuck outta here." Roger had opened the window leading to the fire escape.

"Go, where would we go? I don't have any money, and there's no where else for us to go."

"We'll go stay at a motel. C'mon Mark. NOW!" Damn Roger, don't be so demanding.

"Go on kid. Take care of yourself, and take care of Roger, alright?" Michael's final words to me were very comforting. I smile at him and enter the apartment to gather my stuff.

* * *

We leave the apartment, entering the extremely cold, late night streets of New York City. Probably not a good idea since neither of us know where we're going or what the hell we're doing. Oh shit, I just realized I never gave Michael his coat back. Well, I guess I'll give it back to him next time I see him, or give it to Roger's dad to give to him. 

Roger doesn't say a single word to me the whole time we're wandering the dark streets. I wrap the coat I borrowed from Michael tightly around me. It's so warm. It's cool looking too. It's kind of a plaid with a really comfortable wool lining. No wonder it's so warm.

I'm tempted to start a conversation with him, but if I do, he might bite my head off. I just wish he'd start talking to me first. That way this journey wouldn't feel so awkward. So... lonely.

Car lights are heading our way. I move out of the way but Roger keeps walking. I yank his coat pulling him away from the street. It may have been a mistake to do so, but I'd rather incur his wrath then see his body splattered all over the city streets.

He pulls away from me but doesn't say anything. You're welcome Roger. Damn. Get over yourself. The car pulls up beside me and I back away. Who the hell could this be? I don't recognize the car. What if it's someone trying to kidnap us? Or worse... rape us.

"You boys should really go back to the apartment." A familiar voice. Michael. Whew. I walk to the driver's side to talk with him. Roger just keeps walking. Stubborn ass.

"I would, but Roger's so damn stubborn. I don't think he even knows where he's going. And it'll be a pain in the ass to try and convince him to go back." _(Line provided by i heart scrawny Jewish boys... Thank you love)_

"Get in and we'll do our best." I hop into the passenger's side of car and he drives really slowly following behind Roger.

"Oh, I forgot to give you your coat before I left." I begin removing the garment when he stops me.

"Keep it. It doesn't look right on me anyway. But it looks great on you."

"Really? Thanks." That's totally awesome. He's really cool.

"Don't mention it kid. You know, you remind me a lot of me at thirteen. Whatever you do, always take care of Roger. You may not know this, and he may not know this himself, but he really needs you in his life. I could tell right away when I saw the two of you that you will be the source of his strength. And he you. Don't ever let anything get in the way of your friendship. Even if your relationship doesn't work out, always be there for him as a friend."

"I will. I promise."

"Don't promise me, promise yourself."

I nod though not quite sure what he means. He pulls up beside Roger and I crawl to the backseat and stick my head out the window on the driver's side. "Come on Rog, get in the car. We can calmly discuss what happened back at the apartment. Please Rog."

Again he just ignores me. Urgh! Why does this boy have to be so damn stubborn? I urge Michael to stop the car and get out, telling him to follow behind us. I run up to Roger and grab his shoulder. If he gets pissed, he gets pissed.

I flip him around to face me. "Damnit Roger. Stop acting like a fucking child."

He's stunned by my actions and my words, and nearly stumbles over. I guess I grabbed him harder than I thought.

"You... you don't understand Mark." He's surprisingly unperturbed.

"What don't I understand? Tell me Roger. Come on, you know you can tell me anything. Please don't shut me out Rog. I... I..." Why are those words so hard to say?

"You what Mark?"

"This is really hard for me to say to you 'cause well, I'm afraid you won't feel the same way."

His usual cynical temperament comes to light. "Wait, let me guess," Even though it's freezing out here, my palms are sweating. "You love me right?"

Thank goodness it's dark out. He can't see the embarrassment on my face.

"Isn't that what you were gonna say Mark?" Before I can answer he continues. "Well don't okay. I don't want to hear it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a motel to find. And if you don't want to come with me, then fine. Find somewhere else to go." He sets off. Where the hell is all this coming from? I didn't do anything to him.

I want to cry right there, but hold back. I got myself into this, now I have to face it. Be strong Mark, be strong. "You know what? Fuck you Roger."

He stops dead in his tracks and turns around. His mouth is open in awe. I'm in awe myself. Did I actually just say that?

He darts towards me like he's gonna pummel me to the ground. I don't move. This is the first time I've ever stood up for myself. If I get my ass kicked then so be it. But at least I'll still have my dignity when it's all over.

He stops inches from my face. I can feel his hot breath on my forehead and nose. He glares fiercely into my frightened eyes. I hold my own. I don't let him intimidate me no matter how much I just want to crouch down and curl into a little ball. That's when he grips my thin arms with his large hands, squeezing them forcefully, painfully. I wince from the throbbing, but hold steadfast. What is he gonna do to me?

His eyes soften suddenly, but his grip doesn't. What is he gonna do now? He draws me closer to him, lifting me up by my arms. Oww! Why is he doing this? He presses his lips roughly against mine. Part of me wants to struggle out of his grip and push him abrasively against the ground. The other part of me wants to melt in his arms melding my body with his.

His grasp loosens considerably. I nearly fall to the ground, but he catches me, never removing his lips from mine. The kiss becomes more tender and definitely passionate. I don't know whether to be delighted or livid. What should I do?

He answers that question for me. So to speak. "Mark, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten pissed like that."

"It's okay Rog. My arms will heal eventually." I didn't mean for that to sound as contemptuous as it did.

"I'm not just talking about that. But I'm sorry for hurting your arms too. It's just..."

"I know Rog. It's okay."

"And you? When did you grow a pair? I've never seen you stand up like that to anyone. Especially me. I'll have to make sure not to pick on you so much. You might just end up kicking _my_ ass." I roll my eyes.

"C'mon Rog. Let's go back to the apartment and talk this all out rationally and calmly. Michael's waiting over there in his car."

"Who's Michael?"

"I'll tell you that when we get back."

* * *

What do you guys think? Roger's dad gay? And Did Michael remind you of anyone? hehe. Sneaky me. J/k. I'll explain more of the fight 'tween Rog and father in next chapter, but knowing how smart all my wonderful readers are (cuz you guys are cool like that), you probably figured it out from the little spurts. I love you guys. Also, whatya guys think of the letters 'tween Rog and Marky? Cute? Lame? Somewhere in between? Okay, I'll let you guys review now. I appreciate all of you sticking with me thus far. More fun to come. If I can clear up my mild case of writer's block which has befallen me after writing this chapter. hehe. Okay, I'm done now, I swear. Thanks all you guys. Rock on. 


	15. Pretty Boy Front Man

Dislaimer: I'm sorry. I don't own these wonderful boys that the late, great Jonathan Larson gave us, and I'm poor as dirt (feels like a bohemian...hehe).

Notes: Okay, where to begin. Ah yes. First off, I'm soooooo sorry to allof you. I know I'm usually pretty good about posting like right away, but I had a really bad case of writer's block.

Lael, what can I say... Thank you for somehow making the writer's block disappear. -not sure how she did it but is thanking her cuz she can- Love you.

ATTN: All RENThead Californians. A meetup is being figured out as we speak for all RENTheads.The place has not been determined yet, but there are dates that have been established. It'll be during Winter break after Christmas and before New Years. Dec. 27th, 28, and/or 29th are the three most likely dates. If you have any questions/suggestions please feel free to contact me via email. JadedBenevolence at aol dot com. And if Aol is being stupid, you can try forgery912 at hotmail dot com.

-is amazed at the new format of ff dot net- Thank you all for all of your support in this story and for enjoying it as you have. I love you guys. You guys are great. Keep rockin' on!!!

* * *

Pretty Boy Front Man

What a night. We spend almost the entire night talking about the recent events. Well, more like Michael and I sat on the sidelines while Roger and his dad had a rather lengthy discussion about the argument they had had, and what they're gonna do now. Michael and I added our own opinions to the conversation every once in a while and especially during the moments Roger would almost fly off the handle.

It was an interesting conversation indeed. Roger's dad explained why he left Roger and his mom in the first place and why they agreed to have her raise him. It took a little while for Roger to truly grasp the concept of his father's departure, but he finally came to an understanding. However, he was still leery about the fact that his father's excuse for leaving was he's gay.

Apparently Roger's mom didn't want Roger exposed to that lifestyle, and his father had agreed. But they had made a verbal agreement that his father would be able to see him any time he wanted. It was however, his father's choice not to see him. That set Roger off a bit. His father explained it was for Roger's sake. He was afraid of how other children would view Roger if they knew his father was a gay man. Makes sense.

The rest of the conversation was more about what they were gonna do now. His father still wants him to stay in the city so they have a chance to get to know each other. Roger had explained he wanted to stay with his mom to be able to take care of her. So they made an agreement that it would only be for this school year and Roger would go back to his mom's for high school, as long as he'd visit him over the summer. Sounds reasonable, but I still won't have Roger for the rest of this year.

"Boys, how would you like to get some breakfast?" Roger's dad suggests as the sun dawns on the new day.

"Sure. I am kinda hungry."

"Rog, you're always hungry." I remind him.

"I am not. Sometimes I'm tired too."

I scoff, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. "You're suck a dork."

"Shut up Cohen." He socks me in the arm.

"Oww! That hurt." I glare at him as I rub my arm.

"Now, now boys. Play nice." Michael grabs Roger by the collar of his shirt pulling him away from me. I snicker quietly so Roger doesn't hear me.

Roger pulls against Michael's hold to break free. "My, my. You are just like your father. So feisty." Michael drops his hold on Roger's collar, and Roger falls forward, face first. He gets up quickly, pretending it didn't bother him. Now that was funny. Especially since Michael's so much shorter than Roger. Not as short as me, but short nonetheless.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Michael?" Roger's dad folds his arms over his chest, glaring at him. I'm trying so hard not to laugh at the entire situation, but it just can't be helped. Michael's got both Davis boys flustered.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Michael giggles teasingly. "Come on, let's go get that breakfast." He grabs me by the arm, and pulls me towards the door. I catch Roger's sleeve and pull him along with us. He, of course, grabs hold of his dad's shirt and we all make our way out the door.

* * *

Wow. I really like the Life Café. It's got some really great food, and some stuff I've never even heard of before. I like it here. Roger's dad says we can come here anytime I'm here visiting. That's so cool. His dad really is nice. I think Roger's starting to believe that too. 

It's so cute watching Michael and Roger's dad together. They kind of remind me of Roger and I. Well except they're way older and probably have sex. But when they're around us they're always kissing each other. Roger's embarrassed by it, but I think it's adorable. Part of me wishes Roger and I could/would do that in public, but the other part of me knows how weird that would be. First of all, we're only thirteen and well, thirteen year-olds aren't really supposed to know about things like that. And secondly, Roger doesn't do things like that in public. Even here where he doesn't know anyone. But I can understand. He's still not sure where these 'feelings for me' as he puts it, are coming from, and isn't ready for that sort of criticism.

At the table while at the Life, Roger actually took my hand. I was really surprised, but I couldn't help but bear the cheesiest grin. I was also blushing the reddest I've ever blushed. I could feel the warmth in my face. It was horrible. Roger saw it and rudely laughed at me. I wanted to duck down under the table, but he wouldn't let go of my hand. Michael and Roger's dad were giggling too. I felt like I was in one of those cartoons where the character would turn into the thing it felt like. And I felt like I had shrunk to about the size of a grain of salt.

After breakfast the four of us decided to make our way through the city. This'll be my first time seeing the city. I'm really excited. My mom would never let me do this. When we were a little bit younger, my sister Cindy and I used to beg my parents to take us to the city. She would say how her friends were always talking about it, and how they went to see a Broadway show. My parents wouldn't budge. But now I have a chance.

This is truly amazing. Cindy's friends weren't kidding about how busy this city was. It's so backed up with traffic too. We took the subway to travel through the city. Roger's dad says it's better than way. "Otherwise you'll get stuck in traffic, you'll just have to deal with a bunch of angry, grumpy people who want nothing more than to reach their destination, and you'll never get to see any of the sights." He's right.

What a great day this has been. And I'm surprisingly not tired. After staying up all night last night, and all day today, I should be dead on my feet, but I'm not. I guess all this excitement of finally seeing the city I've heard so much about. Oh, wait till I tell Cindy. She's gonna be so jealous.

Some of the people we saw on the streets were really interesting. I've never seen homeless people before, let alone street vendors. They were announcing what they had for sale. Michael would stop every once in a while to take a look, but Roger's dad kept us away from them. Something about them trying to 'con us for our money'. It wouldn't matter to me either way, I don't have any money.

Everything about the city was just amazing. Nothing like Scarsdale. Things here were so... alive. I've also never seen so many people in one place. Walking around the city was like trying to get through the lunch line at the school cafeteria. And I swear someone felt me up while walking past me. That was really creepy. Hello, I'm a thirteen year-old boy. Not some... well that's not important.

"Did you boys have fun today?" Roger's dad fumbles with his keys trying to get them into the lock of the door.

"Oh yeah. That was awesome. This city is so... so me. I could seriously see myself becoming a famous rock star here." Roger takes the stance of a rock band front man, singing into his fist as if it were a microphone.

I roll my eyes and chuckle. "Yeah Rog, you'll be the pretty boy front man of some famous rock band, and I'll be your tag-along boyfriend."

"Fuck yeah. But do you really think I'm pretty?" He bats his eyelashes at me, acting like an idiot.

"Oh you're absolutely gorgeous Roger. You'll have swarms of male fans at your beck and call." Michael had to add. He takes the keys from Roger's dad's hand and unlocks the door. "It's really not that difficult love."

"Hey!" Roger barely realizes what Michael had said. "Well, that actually could be a good thing." I know he said that just to make me jealous. And it's working.

Glare. "Ha ha ha. Very funny Roger. You know you couldn't handle all those sexy boys hanging on your every word. Waiting for you to take them right there and..."

"Ok that's enough man. That's just not funny."

_That's why we're all laughing right? _"What? Not liking the sound of that?" It's nice being able to laugh at Roger. At least every once in a while.

"No. I'd rather have swarms of hot chicks."

"Suuuure. You know that's not very nice to say in front of your boyfriend." Michael states, entering the apartment and handing the keys back to Roger's dad. I blush brightly, and start chewing on my lower lip following them in.

"Oh, he knows I'm just messing with him." He ruffles my hair and I can't help but blush even more. How does he do it? Get me to blush like this?

"So what would you boys like for dinner?" Roger's dad roams through the cupboards and the refrigerator for something to make for dinner.

"Could we go to the Life Café again?" I had to ask. That place was awesome.

"Mark? You wanna go back to the place where they barely serve meat? What's wrong with you? Are you going soft on me?"

"No Rog, it's not that. It's just, I really liked it there. I actually liked the food too."

"You are going soft on me. Pretty soon you'll be telling me you don't want to eat meat anymore either."

"Well, what can I say? I like vegetarian stuff."

"What's wrong with that Roger? The boy's got good taste." Roger's dad added.

"Great. First my dad and now my best friend. You're all turning against me."

"He's your boyfriend too. Don't forget that." Michael just happened to mention. It's really nice of him to constantly remind Roger of that.

"Yeah, I know that. But you knew what I meant."

"Alright boys, since I'm not really in a cooking mood, and since it's Mark's last day with us, he gets first choice of where we go to dinner." What a way to change the subject.

Yes! "Then we can go to the Life?"

"If that's where you want to go."

I smile an enormously wide grin which reaches from ear to ear and nod my head vigorously.

"Then to the Life we shall go." Roger's dad announces.

Roger sighs and mumbles something I can't quite make out. I think he's a little upset. Then again, he always whines and pouts when he doesn't get his way.

"What did you say Roger?" Michael asks apparently hearing him mumbling too.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Roger becomes defensive.

"Are you mad Rog, that we're going to the Life?"

"No I'm not mad. It's nothing, okay."

"Okay Rog. Are you sure?"

"Fine. Stop asking me questions. Let's just go. I'm hungry."

_You're always hungry Roger. _I sigh giving up on asking, but watch him as we exit the apartment once again. He's acting like he's five years old. What's up with that? Is he pissed at me?

We're seated at a table and handed menus. Roger's still acting like he's upset or something. I should probably apologize to him. Even if I didn't do anything wrong, I'm gonna apologize. That way the rest of the night won't be so glum.

"Hey Rog." He doesn't even look up at me. He has his head buried in his arms on the table. "Rog are you mad at me? Seriously. Did I do something to piss you off?"

He lifts his head and gazes into my eyes, like he's searching for something. "No. I'm not pissed at you." He turns away from me, looking around the café shiftily.

"Well then what is it Roger?"

Without another word he grabs me by the arm and drags me out of my seat and towards the restrooms. I wonder what he's gonna tell me now. Obviously it's something he can't say in front of his dad or Michael.

"Roger, why did you drag me in here?"

"Look, I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm just..."

"What is it Roger?"

"You leave tomorrow. I won't see you for like the rest of the year."

"Yeah. Are you upset about me leaving? I don't want to leave either Rog, but I've gotta go back home."

"I know. It's not just that. It's just that... my dad's being a total bitch."

"How? He's been nothing but nice since I've been here."

"That's just it. Like, well, he let you pick where we ate tonight?"

"So." I'm not really sure where he's going with this. "What's your point Roger?"

"Forget it. It's nothing, okay." The shifty eyes again. There's something he's not telling me.

"Come on Rog. Don't do this. What is it? I swear I won't say anything."

"Naw, it's stupid. Seriously, just forget it." He bolts out of the restroom before I get another word out. I don't understand. What was bothering him? Why does he always do this; Starts saying something, but never finishes? I'll never understand Roger.

The rest of the dinner was fairly pleasant considering said situation, but Roger seemed to make an effort to be polite. Almost like to much of an effort. But the strange part was, he ordered something I never thought I'd see him eat. A salad. What was up with that? Roger eating greens? Has the world come to an end? I have got to find out what Roger's up to. It's like he was going out of his way to eat what we were eating.

After dinner we headed back to the apartment. Roger was being extra nice to me on the way back. He even took my hand, in public no less (gasps), and held it till we reached the apartment. He took out his key and opened the door allowing everyone else to enter first.

"Okay, what are you up to Rog?" I had to know. It was driving me crazy.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ooh, I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"You know what I mean. Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?"

"What? I can't be nice to my friends and family? Since when did that become a crime?"

"Roger, that's not what I mean..."

"Then what do you mean Mark? Please, enlighten me."

I lower my head and sigh. What was I supposed to say to that? I feel like I've been backed into a corner. "I was just asking Roger. I didn't think you'd get all pissy about it. I'm sor..."

"So you think I'm being pissy huh?"

"No Rog, it's just..."

"Just what? I don't understand what you mean? Is that it?" The anger has seeped into his tone now. What am I gonna do? I don't wanna fight with him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy Roger. Why are you acting like this?" His dad intercedes.

"Acting like what?"

"Like a spoiled little brat." I hear Michael say softly.

"Fuck you Michael. And fuck you too." He points at me. What did I do to piss him off so bad? He storms off to his room and slams the door. I couldn't help but jump. He slammed the door severely.

"What was that all about?" Roger's dad questions me.

"I don't know."

"What did he say to you at the café in the restroom?"

"Not much. Just that he didn't want me to go home tomorrow." _And that he thinks you're being a bitch. _

"Sounds to me like he was jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of you giving Mark the choice for dinner. Of you being nice to Mark. Of you..."

"Wait, so he's pissed at _me_ for being nice to his friend, and giving his friend the choice for dinner, 'cause he leaves tomorrow- I'll never understand that boy."

I add under my breath. "That makes two of us."

"So what should we do Michael?"

"Make him feel special. Make him feel like he's the crème al a crème."

"Mark, what kinds of things does Roger like to do?"

"Uh, he likes to play his guitar. And he likes to sing with his band. Oh, and he likes to... feel involved." Ah, that explains why he ate what we ate. He wanted to feel like part of the group. "With how I was acting about wanting to go to the Life, he probably thought like I was ignoring him or something." And with Michael constantly reminding him about me being his boyfriend, and then me not making such a decision together with him... Oops. "I'm gonna go talk to him. I'll be right back."

I knock gently on his bedroom door. "Rog, can I come in?"

"Yeah whatever."

I open the door and enter, and I think I saw him wipe his face. "Rog, look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I think I figured out why you were upset." I sit beside him gently hoping he doesn't push me away.

"Do tell Marky."

"I should've figured with how you were talking about me eating meat, you wanted us to go somewhere... else."

Ding, ding, ding. That's correct. Tell him what he's won Jim."

"Very funny Rog. I said I was sorry."

"Well, okay. I guess I'm sorry too."

"So we're okay?"

"We're better than okay. We're super!" He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and lays a big kiss on my lips.

The rest of the evening was really fun. We played some board games, card games, and just had all around fun. We even played charades. That was fun. Roger and I on one team, and Michael and Roger's dad on the other. And Roger and I won. Michael was horrible at the game, but it made for some great laughs. I hope my mom let's me visit again before the school years over. Ooh, maybe during winter break after Chanukah. Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so Roger's dad's a pretty normal person. I've read some great stories where he's like always the bad guy so I thought he deserved a little break. But I do love the stories where his dad is the biggest asshole and then some, kinda guy. I hope you enjoy this installment and I swearI will never make you wait this long again. Thanks for being patient with me.


	16. Letters

Dislaimer: I do not own, or am affiliated with RENT or it's characters.

Notes: It's been a while I know. Please forgive me. I've been having such trouble with ideas. I blame Lael. It's all her fault. I kid. She's only partially to blame. lol. Love you hon.

Thanks all of you for sticking with me, even if I haven't updated. I appreciate all of your feedback. Thank you so much. It helps. And I won't promise, but I will try to update more often. I know what I want to do, it's just putting it together in story form that's the hard part. So without further adieu, here's chapter 16.

* * *

Letters 

October 29, 1987

Dear Rog,

I can't stop thinking about my visit to the city. I had so much fun and have been trying so hard since then to convince my mom to let me come out there again. So far, nothing. She doesn't like me being in the city, and her nice streak seems to be over. Oh well.

I've been bragging constantly to Cindy about it. I love her reaction. She gets all bitchy about it and storms off. It's awesome. I love finally having something I can brag about to her. Not to mention I told her about our little tour. Oh, it was just so funny.

I can't wait till summer. Hopefully my mom'll let me come see you for Christmas after we celebrate Chanukah. Hopefully. I'll be really surprised if she says yes, but I won't hold my breath.

Halloween's almost here and my mom said I can go out alone as long as I go with Cindy. Hey, it's better than going with my mom. Cindy's hating life right about now. She wants to go to some party her boyfriend's going to, but my mom already told her she couldn't go. I have a feeling she's gonna ditch me to go anyway. Like I care. I get to get my own candy and be out on my own. But it won't be the same without you.

Remember last year when we went trick or treating? That was so much fun. All the candy we got? That was great. I loved your costume too. You looked great in all that wolf makeup. And the way you scared all the little kids. That was so funny.

Well, I gotta go. I've gotta get going to school. My mom's gonna drop this in the mail after taking me to school. I miss you already.

Love,  
Mark

---------

November 4, 1987

Hey Marky,

Aw man I miss you too. Dude, things have been so different since you were here. My dad and I actually like hang out and stuff. And Michael's great too. We've been doing lots of stuff together. Like we actually talk and stuff too. I never thought I'd ever hang out with my dad like this. It's really fuckin cool.

Remind me when I get back there to brag about me living here in the city to Cindy. That'll really piss her off. And you know how much I love just fucking with her. Heh heh.

So, how was your Halloween? Mine was fuckin awesome. Instead of the usual trick or treating, my dad took me to some party. It was so fuckin great. And Michael got all dressed up and sang too. She wore this long, blue sequin dress, tons of makeup, and a blonde wig. He tried to get me into a dress. That didn't go over well. There's no way in hell anyone will EVER get me into a dress, or even in makeup. But the wig, that's a different story.

Michael took me shopping the other day, which was kinda weird, but fun. We stopped by this music shop and I saw the most awesome guitar. Michael actually convinced my dad to buy it for me. But I don't get it till Christmas. How fuckin great is that man? I'm getting a new guitar. It's black with white streaks, and it's an actual fender. Finally, no more hand-me-downs. Hey, you want my old one?

Hey, I gotta go. Dad's taking me to see a show tonight. Can you believe it? Me, seeing an actual show? On Broadway no less. Don't you tell anyone about this, especially the guys. If you do I'll kick your ass. Remember, I know where you live. It'll be our little secret… like us. Miss you man.

-Rog

---------

November 24, 1987

Dear Rog,

Oh man have I got a story for you. (_loosely based on my friend Lael's family_) My parents decided to have a little get-together and invite some family over. Well first off, my aunt shows up with her three boys. This is my mom's sister. Now these aren't just ordinary boys. Oh no. They're like evil. I swear. I won't even call them cousins they're that bad. Three boys, the oldest is eight, and the twins are six. I swear Satan's their father. I'm serious too. First off, we _never_ see their father, 'cause apparently he's _always _working. _And_ only Satan could spawn such horrible little beasts.

Then my uncle shows up with his family. This is my mom's brother. Hmm, I'm seeing a pattern here. Anyway, he's also got three kids, but his kids aren't nearly as terrible. He's got one son our age, who's actually cool, but quiet, and two little girls. One's three, the other one's five. He calls them his 'little angels'. I wonder if he ever actually pays attention to them. 'Little angels' is the wrong term for those girls. In fact, for any of my 'cousins'. More like 'little demons'. Not to mention his wife is a total bitch. At least we know where the girls get it from.

So anyway, my dad decides he wants to 'entertain' the family, which is a complete embarrassment, so I run upstairs to get away from everyone. I get to my room and guess who's in there? Yep, the little terrors. Jumping on my bed, going through my stuff, and just making a huge mess of my room. I wanted to strangle the little shits, but instead I yell. My mom of course hears me yelling and comes upstairs and yells at me. The little pieces of shit start laughing at me for getting yelled at. My whole face was on fire. One from the sheer embarrassment, and two, I wanted to squeeze the life out of those…

So we went downstairs just in time for dinner. And to make matters worse, I got stuck having to sit with the kids, 'cause there wasn't enough room at the table for me. How fucked up is that? Anyway, so I figured since it was dinner that _maybe_ they'd settle down, but _noooo_. That'd be _way_ to easy. The kids start throwing food at me. Zack, the only cousin who's cool, who was stuck sitting there with me too, was also getting food thrown at him. So we get back at them, and we get in trouble. 'Cause we're not 'setting a good example'. Whatever.

So after dinner Cindy just had to take a shot at me. She embarrassed me even more by making fun of me. I socked her in the arm and my mom dragged me upstairs to 'give me a piece of her mind' and grounded me for two whole weeks. So I don't know if I'll be able to come for Christmas. It'll take a shit load of convincing and I don't know if I'll even be able to do that. Not after this. This has been the worse night ever.

Well, anyway, how was the show? What did you see? Don't worry I didn't and won't tell the guys anything. How's school going there? Do you miss Scarsdale Middle? Probably not. I wouldn't.

Sorry for not writing sooner, but my mom's been her usual bitchy self. She's been riding me about my grades. I don't know why. I keep my grades up. I don't give her any reason to worry about my grades, so I don't understand why she's doing this. Oh wait, it might have something to do with that F I'm getting in P.E. I really hate that class.

So anyway, I should probably go. If my mom sees my light on, she'll probably ground me longer, and then I definitely won't be able to see you. I miss you.

Love,  
Mark

---------

December 1, 1987

Marky,

Dude, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. And without me. You have all the fun.

Have you ever heard of tofurkey? (_Thank you fraulein_) It's supposed to be turkey, but it's not. It's tofu. It's gross. I had to go through Thanksgiving without a real turkey. I actually almost cried. Why does my dad have to eat that stuff? I mean, I understand if it's the occasional veggie, or even not eating red meat, but tofu? Come on!! I'm a growing boy. I need my meat. I'll be glad when I go home and have meat all the time, any time.

Of course I don't miss Scarsdale Middle? But I do miss being there and hanging out with you and the guys. But the school out here's not so bad. I met this one girl. She's really nice. She's in a couple of my classes. I think she said her name was April or something like that. She's nice, but not much of a looker. Not that it matters though, I'm not interested in her. I've got you.

Ah man, I saw the best show. It's called Cabaret. It was awesome. And I know it's something you'll like. Maybe next time when you and I are in the city, I'll take you to see it. You'll love it. But remember, our little secret.

Dude, I'm so excited. I can't wait till Christmas. I want that guitar. It's such a fuckin awesome guitar. I can feel it in my fingers already. I'm gonna write a song as soon as I get it just for you. You'll love it I promise.

Hey, I gotta go. Michael wants to take me shopping again. Be scared for me. I could come home in a dress. Then again, with my figure, I could look really good in one.

-Rog

---------

December 16, 1987

Dear Rog,

You wanna know what's really scary? I can picture you in a dress. As long as you shave your legs first. Otherwise, it might look weird. And kinda gross too.

Tofurkey? Never heard of it. But it sounds pretty good. I'll have to try it some time.

I'm not grounded anymore, but my mom's already told me I can't come see you for Christmas. Plus we're celebrating Chanukah right now. Maybe she'll let me come see you for spring break. I hope so. I want to see you, and soon. I really miss you.

So you met a girl huh? And she's not pretty. But you say she's nice. Well that's cool. I mean, we never said we couldn't be friends with girls. As long as there's still us, you know, it shouldn't matter.

Don't mean to cut this so short, but I'm tired, and I've still got one more day of school before winter break. I can't wait to see you. I still miss you. And Merry Christmas.

Love,  
Mark

---------

December 28, 1987

Hey Mark,

OH MY GOD!!! I GOT IT!!!!!!! I finally got my guitar. It's so fuckin awesome. And it's even better than I expected. Holding it in my hands, strumming it. Oh my god, it's just so fuckin amazing. I can't wait to show it to you and let you hear me play it. As soon as I unwrapped it (yes my dad actually wrapped it up, like I couldn't tell what it was) I plucked the strings and I got all giddy like you do sometimes. It's just so fuckin awesome.

Marky, are you jealous of a girl I hardly know and have no attraction to whatsoever? That's so cute Mark. You're actually jealous. Aww I feel all special now. HAHAHA! You're so great Marky. I can't believe you're jealous. You know it's just you. Besides, I already told you she's not much of a looker. She's got this long stringy brown hair that looks like it hadn't been washed in years, glasses way thicker than yours which distort her eyes. It's funny, she looks like a bug cuz of it. Plus she's like fat. Well not like really fat, just… well that doesn't matter. I've got you.

I've already started on that song I'm writing for you. You're gonna love it. I swear. It's just so you. I can't tell you anymore about it or it'll give it away. I'll have it done by the next time I see you.

Man it really sucks I couldn't see you for Christmas. I got you something too. My dad and Michael helped me pick it out for you. And helped me pay for it since I really could buy it myself. But it's still from me… okay and them. But I know you're gonna love it.

So what did you get for Cha.. Chan… How the hell do you spell that word? Uh, Chan… fuck it. You know, your Jewish version of Christmas. Anything cool? Did you get what you wanted from your parents? I hope so.

Hey, how's my mom been lately? I haven't talked to her in like a month. Have you still been going over and checking up on her like I asked? She's not overworking herself again is she? Could you tell her I really miss her and that I can't wait to get home to her. Wish her Merry Christmas for me too. I'll try to call her as soon as I can.

Man, can you believe it? It's almost 1988. Dude, we'll be fourteen like really soon. And then we'll be in high school. Dude, HIGH SCHOOL! How fuckin great is that?

Hey I gotta go. My dad's taking me to another party tonight. Dude, this is like my third party. It's awesome. Don't worry, I'm behaving. I don't drink anything but soda, and I'm staying away from any of the drugs. Besides, my dad won't let me near them anyway. So I'll write soon. Miss you.

-Rog

---------

January 7,1988

Dear Rog,

Happy New Year. Even if it is late. I have been checking up on your mom. She really misses you. I'll stay with her and she'll tell me about you when you were younger. And I thought my cousins were bad. And you were an only child. How could you be such a little terror to your mom? She's such a great mom. I wish your mom was my mom. I told her you'd call, I hope you already did. Your mom hasn't been looking very good lately. I think she's been overworking herself again. I stayed with her the other night and she seemed anxious for me to leave. You can really see the bags under her eyes too. You need to come home soon. She really needs you here.

I can't wait to hear you play your new guitar. I can't believe you're writing me a song. Why? I mean, that's cool, but why? Is it a bad song or a good song? Or better yet, will I like it? I mean _really_ like it.

And it's Chanukah. It's not that hard to spell. Just sound it out like this, Cha-nu-kah. If you pronounce it that way, you'll be able to spell it. And no, I didn't get anything I want for Chanukah. My mom got me socks. Yeah, socks. And I got some sweaters from my dad. But other than that it was a good celebration. And no fucked up family members to worry about.

I'm not jealous Roger. I swear I'm not. I just…well I guess I am a little jealous. But it's not 'cause of what you think. I'm jealous you've got other friends up there and It's not just me. But that's it.

By the way, we won't be fourteen till August. That's still nine months away Rog. Nine months. That means we're not even thirteen and a half yet. But it is exciting to think about. But it won't make much of a difference for me. I'll just be another nerd who'll probably be made fun of constantly. Then again, I've got you to protect me right? My big strong man. My hero. Hahaha. That looks funny when I reread that line. Or even saying it out loud.

I'm very proud of you Roger. Not drinking or doing drugs. But you should quit smoking too. It's gross and makes you smell like an ashtray. And it really doesn't make you look hot. Besides, who are you trying to impress? I thought I was enough for you.( :-) ) That's a smiley face in case you couldn't tell.

Well, I'm gonna go now. I'm really tired and I've got school tomorrow. Bye for now. Still missing you.

Love,  
Mark

---------

February 3, 1988

Hey Mark,

That's to bad to hear about you not getting what you wanted for Cha-nu-kah. But you're really gonna love my Christmas gift to you. I promise. It has something to do with what you always talk to me about. But that's the only hint I'm giving you.

Hey, I'm gonna come down there for spring break. Yeah, for real. My dad and Michael are coming too. I wanna see my mom like real bad, so dad thought it'd be a good idea to come down there. So we have a whole week together. A whole week. I can't wait to get down there and see you.

I really miss the guys to and playing with the band. I've been jamming with a few guys out here, but it's not the same. That chick April I told you about, I jam with her older brother. He's really cool. I met him when her mom came to pick her up from school the other day. I was asking her if she did the homework for math when they showed up. He saw my guitar case, and we started talking. He's got a band here, and they've been playing for a while now. He's sixteen, and said he's been playing guitar for like six years. That's cool huh?

Oh, I forgot to tell you, I do look good in a dress. Ha ha! It was really funny. Michael let me use one of his wigs, and… well I'll bring the pictures with me so you can see for yourself.

Okay, so I'm gonna go now. I don't have anything else to tell you right now. Can't wait to see you.

-Rog

---------

February 16, 1988

Dear Rog,

Oh my god. You actually put on a dress? _And_ a wig? I can't wait to see the pictures. Actually, that doesn't surprise me for some reason. Not even a little. But it's still funny to think about. Hey, did you put makeup on too?

Okay, now you've got me wondering. What did you get me for Christmas? I can't believe you got me something. That's so cool. I got you something too. I hope you'll like it. I didn't have much money so it's not that great. But when I saw it I just had to get it for you.

I can't wait till you come back for spring break. I miss you so much. I hate going to school without you here. It's so boring. Not to mention I find myself hanging out in the yearbook room during lunch. It's sad, I know. I see the guys every once in a while. Hey, why does Scott hate me? Do you know? He's still giving me dirty looks when I see him. The other guys are cool with me though. I just don't get it.

So, April's got a brother huh? That's cool. Do you hang out with him all the time? I'm just wondering. He sounds really cool. That's great that you guys both play the guitar and all.

Anyway, I can't wait to see you. Just a little over a month to wait. I can't wait. I should go now though. The bell's about to ring and I can't be late for class. I can't wait to see you. I really miss you.

Love,  
Mark

---------

March 3, 1988

Hey Mark,

Man I'm so sorry for not writing sooner. April's brother James and I have been hanging out and writing songs together. He's so cool man. You have to meet him. You'd really like him.

Hey man, me in a dress was fuckin hilarious. And yes, I had the makeup too. Michael did it for me, so I have a picture of me in full drag. I never thought I'd ever do that, but once it was done, I thought it looked great. I laughed so hard staring at myself in the mirror. My dad laughed too. I don't think he ever expected to see his son in drag.

Dude, seriously, you have to meet James. He's awesome with the guitar. He's even taught me a few things. It's great jamming with him and his band. And he doesn't even care that I'm only thirteen. At first he thought I was like fifteen or sixteen, which is so cool. He was shocked when I told him I'm only thirteen. It was funny. He was like, "That explains why you go to school with my sister." It was funny. I think it's 'cause he smokes pot.

Hey, only three more weeks till spring break. So have you got like our whole week planned already? It wouldn't surprise me if you did. But you know I wanna spend some time with my mom, so give me a whole day with her and the rest of my time is yours.

Hey, I gotta go. James is on his way to pick me up. He's taking me to this place he likes to hang out at. Write you soon.

-Rog

P.S. Scott doesn't hate you. He can just be a jackass. Don't take it personally.

---------

March, 11, 1988

Dear Roger,

Wow, you in drag. I really can't wait to see those pictures. So you're spending all your time with James? Hey, that's cool. You're not smoking any pot are you? Please tell me you're not. You said you'd never do drugs. I'm just worried 'cause you're my best friend Rog, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I really hope you're not.

Andyou're writing songs too,huh? That's really cool. Are you gonna use any of them with your band? Frankie and Donny have been asking me about you. I told them you're doing good, and that you've been staying in practice with your guitar, so that when you come back for good, you'll be ready for them. I didn't tell them you were writing songs with James. I didn't know if I should, so I didn't.

Well, I don't mean for this to be short, but I can hear my mom yelling at Cindy, which means she'll be yelling at me any minute. Not much longer till spring break. Really can't wait to see you. I miss you. And no I don't have the whole week planned. I figured we just do what we always do.

Love,  
Mark

---------

March 18, 1988

Marky,

I leave after school on Friday so I'll be there in time for dinner. Are you gonna meet me at my mom's house? You better.

This is gonna be really short 'cause dad's taking us to another party. James is coming with me so he can try to set up a gig for his band with the guy throwing the party. He's one of the top guys in this city, so if James can get a gig, that'll open shit up for him to get something bigger.

Hey, gotta go. I'll see you Friday. I can't wait man. It's gonna be great.

-Rog


End file.
